


朝露荣华

by Alotus417



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 并没有君臣反目，而是两个人对抗时代的失败。在信长仍相信地相信天下布武指日可待的时候，光秀却认为这个国家远没有做好天翻地覆的准备。如果继续推行信长的理想，只会造成新旧势力的内耗，使外敌趁虚而入。信长难道就不明白吗？他当然明白，但是他深知，历史要进步，总需要有创造、叛逆之人，即使前路无光，也不能停下。天正十年，君臣分道，荣华梦断，情如朝露。
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Oda Nobunaga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 白夜

《天正十年爱宕百韵》，是一首有名的和歌。  
平安朝之后数百年间，时局不断地动荡和变迁着，和歌却在纷乱的人世间经久不衰。  
这首歌名中的天正是个相当特别的年号。  
其有趣的程度和类型，大抵就相当于汉末的一个有名年号——“建安”。  
说起建安，人们想到的第一个人物必定是曹操，而不是软弱无能的汉朝献帝。  
这种以名义上的人臣身份，侵占皇帝的年号的事情，在一千三百余年后的安土桃山时代也有发生。  
“天正”作为年号，几乎完全和当时的天皇没有关系。它是属于另一个人的象征和荣耀。  
这个人便是战国时代最著名的霸主——织田信长。  
从一个身份平凡的地方官员起家，在战国的乱世中怀揣着常人难以企及的远大野心，信长提出了“天下布武”的理想，企图以一己之力重整乱世。  
天正十年的时候，信长的功业达到顶峰，即将迎来战国一统之日。  
这一年五月，时任日向守的明智光秀曾到爱宕山的神社参拜。  
歌名中的“爱宕百韵”，即是由此而来。  
光秀出仕织田家已有十四余年，是信长冷酷而多疑的人生中唯一信赖爱重之人。也正是因此，他的身上缠绕着诸多疑云。  
光秀其人，是一个颇为复杂的人物。他在史书上留下的，只有一个面目模糊的剪影。  
似乎有时光风霁月、温柔平静，和周围的乱象格格不入；但有时又固执而隐忍，有着常人所不能理解的意志和坚持。  
他用作家纹的水色桔梗，其象征着不变之心与绝望之爱的含义，大略可以作为光秀一生的写照。  
五月二十七日，那一天下了很大的雨。  
光秀回绝了从人，打上一把伞，独自走上了去往爱宕神社的小路。神社中供奉的是伊耶那岐和伊耶那美，以及掌管土地丰收的神祗。  
参拜完毕后，他受邀参加了一场歌会。  
会上有人提出，要做连歌百韵。也就是一人吟诵一句，韵律要前后符合、并按五七五的格式、吟满一百句的和歌。  
负责首句的光秀看着檐外仍在淅沥的落雨，吟诵了这样的句子：  
“今日五月雨，落如天下倾。”  
吟毕，他垂下目光，饮了一口茶。  
眸光中藏的万般思绪，映在茶碗中，面目模糊不清。  
五日后，在京都的本能寺，发生了一件震惊天下的大事。  
身为织田家腹心的光秀举兵谋反，一把火烧尽了信长的天下大梦。却又在短短十一天后，兵败山崎，不知所踪。  
那是如昙花一现般的三日天下。  
两位天下人之间的恩仇纠葛，从此扑朔迷离，只剩下蛛丝马迹供后来人追寻。  
如光秀在最后决战前写下的遗句：  
“顺逆无二门，大道彻心源。五十五年梦，觉来归一元。”  
字里行间不见私欲，不见野心。惟有一纸胸怀磊落，浩荡决然。

史书写下了那一天本能寺的红莲业火，却未曾写下安土时代的魔佛波旬和他的麒麟宰相于大火中最后一次对视时，火光中涌动的究竟是爱是恨，是怨憎会，或是求不得。  
只留下一笔憾恨——  
天正十年，荣华梦断，君臣分道，情如朝露。

永禄三年，桶狭间。  
明智光秀和织田信长在瓢泼暴雨中擦肩而过。信长率领的骑兵队在夜雨中风驰电掣，而光秀站在半山上目睹了整场战役。  
当时织田家只不过是尾张国一个不起眼的小大名，而信长更是周围的武家嘲笑的对象。但当面对十倍于己的今川大军时，信长却出其不意地用一场奇袭，击破了今川义元，从此登上了争夺天下的舞台。  
在一连串虚虚实实的障眼法后，信长亲自带领士兵，突袭了今川的本阵。  
光秀站在半山上，观察着眼前的战局。  
大雨掩盖了杀戮的声音，热血在看不清的黑夜中溅洒，唯有信长的刀光在战阵中闪动。  
作为主帅，他战法卓绝；而作为将领，他战技精妙。  
黑暗中光秀一言不发地注视，然而平静的外表下，内心逐渐升腾起隐约的躁动。如同长剑在鞘而遇绝世剑客时，剑身难以抑制的震颤鸣动。  
迎难而上的魄力、甘冒奇险的果决，这阴霾密布的乱世正需要一位这样的霸者，一剑劈开吞吐世间的混沌。  
信长会是那个终结乱世之人吗？  
光秀陷入思索，久久不能平静。  
战斗结束在天光破晓的时分。大雨终于停息了，第一缕朝光穿破层云，三五成群的乌鸦鸣叫着，落在遍地尸骨之上。  
信长站在死人和断剑的丛中回过身来，正好与光秀的目光相交。  
他的眼神没有久战后的疲乏，亦没有解除危机的如释重负，只有从容镇定、和一丝压抑的兴奋。  
仿佛一切都早在股掌之中。  
那一瞬间的对视，如一粒石子投入水潭，在光秀心里掀起波澜万千。  
在一瞬间的邂逅，有人看到了天下——  
这是光秀第二次见到信长。

第一次见面发生在更久远的过去。  
少年时代的光秀居住在叔父统领的长山城中。明智长山城的势力很小，依附于当时的美浓霸主斋藤道三。  
光秀作为宗家的继承人，代表家族去稻叶山城拜见道三。  
道三对这样仪式性的觐见本来并不上心，但他的夫人出身明智家，很想见光秀一面，道三同意了。  
于是光秀在仆从的指领下来到内院，隔着屏风伏身拜见了道三的正室夫人。  
在他行完礼直起身来的时候，屏风后传来一句“咦”地惊讶之声。  
光秀正感到不解，随即有人低声道：“失礼了。”是个年轻女子的声音，“实在是殿下的容貌和归蝶小姐十分肖似，因此惊讶出声，请您原谅。”  
归蝶是斋藤道三和正室所生的女儿，论起来与光秀是表兄妹，要说长相相似，倒也并不十分奇怪。  
夫人也说道：“请不要怪罪我的侍女。”  
弄清了前因后果的光秀当然不会介意，连忙向夫人还礼。

从内院出来的时候，光秀在走廊上碰见了也是少年的信长。  
光秀一眼便认定眼前人是大家常常谈论的织田家的长子信长。  
信长的发型十分不伦不类，还将武家的肩衣和袴穿得乱七八糟。因为从不听从礼仪的教导，常常做出不合规矩的出格举动，信长被大家称作“尾张的大傻瓜”，是大家茶余饭后用来取笑的谈资。  
尾张的织田家和美浓的斋藤家有时冲突有时僵持，最近终于议定了和约，结束争斗，成为盟友。因此信长在稻叶山城也并不奇怪。  
光秀向他礼节性地执意，然后打算离开。这时信长却突然说道：“站住。”  
光秀站在原地，信长上上下下地将他打量了一遍。  
长时间地盯着人看，是很失礼的举动。  
光秀虽然不觉得生气，也只得出声道：“……信长殿下。”  
信长笑了，毫不意外的样子。  
“你知道我是谁，一定听过传闻。你在想，‘这个人果然是个傻瓜’，对吗？”  
光秀摇头道：“我和你第一次见面，还并不了解你，怎么能妄下评论。每个人有自己的道理。”  
“有趣。”信长道，“你叫什么名字？”  
“明智光秀。”  
“光秀——”信长把这几个音节缓慢地念了一遍，然后说道：“道理都是人定的。有一天，我也会向别人施加我的道理。”  
他的眼睛神采奕奕，热切地看着思绪中的将来。  
也许人们口中的傻瓜，其实有着令人惧怕的能力和志向……  
有趣，如他所说。

织田家和斋藤家的议和进行的十分顺利。作为保证，斋藤道三将女儿许配给信长，归蝶就这样成为了信长的正室。大家称她为“浓姬”，意为美浓的公主。  
举行婚礼的那天晚上，信长从浓姬的袖子里摸到一把短刀。  
“你为什么带着刀？”信长问。  
浓姬毫不避讳地直言道：“我听说了关于你的传闻，所以决定，如果你真是传闻中的傻瓜，我就杀了你。”  
信长道：“那你为什么还不动手？”  
浓姬回答：“我和你第一次见面，并不了解你，还没有到可以下定论的地步。”  
结果，这听起来十分耳熟的回答让信长哈哈大笑。看着浓姬的容貌，他想起了不久前在庭院偶遇之人。  
“那你就留着这把刀吧。想要取我的性命，随时都可以。”

织田家和斋藤家联姻后不久，斋藤道三就在自己的儿子斋藤义龙手中断送了性命。义龙杀死自己的父亲和兄长，掌握了斋藤家的权力之后，统兵出征，兵锋直指明智长山城。  
臣服并不能使斋藤义龙满足，他想要彻底掌握这座城池。  
双方的兵力悬殊，而且无险可守，结果可想而知。  
城破之前，光秀的叔父、城主明智光安将光秀叫来，对他说道：“你如今的才华，即使是京中的皇家子弟，也未必能及得上。如果和我一起埋葬在这座小城里，就太可惜了。我希望你能活下去，有朝一日，振兴家业。”  
听到这样的话，光秀久久不能言语。  
他在一片寂静中无声地落了泪，然后沉默而郑重地向叔父拜别。  
在光秀离开城下区后不久，长山城便陷落在了斋藤义龙手里，城头遍插的水蓝色军旗被付之一炬。  
那一天光秀失去了生命中曾经重要的一切。从一位城主的继承人，变成了没有依靠的流浪武士。明智家不再是他的依靠，而成了必须背负的责任。

光秀在多地游历后辗转来到越前，所幸在那里获得了当地大名朝仓义景的赏识，于是光秀成为了义景的家臣，在一乘谷城住了下来。  
朝仓义景是一个胸无大志的主君，终日沉迷于诗酒风流、文章气象，对身处的乱世战局似乎毫无兴趣。  
从某种意义上来说，他是个温柔随和的人。只要过着像平安时代的公卿那样精致的生活，就对文学和音乐以外的一切从无野心和欲望。他也希望战乱消弭，希望世间的秩序重回正轨，但他过于优柔弱质的文人性格，让他在乱世的机遇面前一次次退缩。  
义景赏识光秀，多半也是由于光秀满腹诗书，年纪虽轻，却在文学、政略上有着相当的见解，甚至于书道、香道、和歌，都颇有造诣。  
对于义景避世消极的方针，光秀时常感到担心。但每次劝谏，却无法改变主君的心意。

义景常常邀请光秀陪他下棋。  
这一天，落子之后，义景忽然开口道：“光秀啊，我想将去年的岁入，都奉纳给比叡山延历寺，你认为如何？”  
光秀眼中闪过一丝讶色。  
延历寺是佛教一向宗的寺庙，一向宗信徒众多，常常在大名的领地内占据地方、修建寺院，自成势力。朝仓家与一向宗不和已有数代，近来虽然双方议和，但义景突然想要成为延历寺的金主，仍然令光秀感到惊讶。  
“殿下为何突然……”  
义景笑了笑，抬起眼，望着窗外的天空。  
“一向宗信仰净土，想要建立一个人人都信仰佛法，无争无战的佛国世界……那样的国家，我也想亲眼看一看啊。”  
他的眼中流露出向往。  
光秀顺着义景的目光看去，只见阴霾满布的天空之中，孤零零地飘荡着一抹超逸洁白的微云，是污浊世间存留的最后一丝理想的光辉。  
想到它终究要被蔽日的黑云吞没，光秀心生不忍。  
“大人，去岁收入本不丰厚，应该先用于整备军务、囤积物资，余者存入府库，以应对时局的变化……”  
义景突然打断了他。  
“光秀，我待你如何？”  
语气里听不出感情。  
光秀连忙伏身道：“在下走投无路之时，所幸得大人庇护。此等恩情，在下不敢稍忘。”  
义景这是要申斥他身为人臣，对主君意见的不敬吗？  
然而直言进谏亦是家臣的本分。  
光秀等了许久，终于传来义景的一声苦笑。  
“庇护之所吗？天下纷乱，我朝仓家不过是飘摇蓬门，自身难保。让你囿于此地，我也于心不忍……”  
光秀道：“在下会竭尽一己之力，使主公平安度日。”

之后光秀得到义景的允许，在附近的城池、山川游历。  
在永禄三年的时候，于桶狭间见证了信长以少胜多、大败今川义元的战役。  
风雨中的一眼对视，令信长想起了很多年前的那个午后。  
那时有过一面之缘的、温柔随和、举止得体得仿佛话本里的翩翩贵公子的青年，如今竟变成了沉稳持重、冷静隐忍的模样。  
然而那低头避让的眼神里，分明闪动着不安分的光啊。  
“明智光秀……”  
缓慢的音节自唇间吐出，仿佛回味着多年前那次因缘恰好的初见。  
信长从桶狭间回军后，浓姬出来迎接他。  
信长看了浓姬片刻，忽然说：“我在战场上遇见了你的表亲光秀。你还记得他吗？”  
“光秀啊……”浓姬想起很多年前曾听母亲说起，明智宗家的继承人和自己相貌颇有相似之处。然而在那之后已过去许多年，长山城陷落，如今……  
浓姬收回思绪，问道：“他现在，是怎样的一个人呢？”  
怎样的人？  
信长再次回想起在暴雨中的擦肩而过。  
他敛去自己一身锋芒，如将宝剑收于匣中。然而电闪雷鸣之时，剑刃却不可自抑地鸣动着，想要挣脱束缚，击向长空，于雷翳和乌云之中，劈开一道光华。  
驱使着它的，是和自己一样，改天换地的远大志向。  
信长感觉到一阵莫可名状的兴奋，是青鸾照镜的狂喜。  
却不必为他人道。  
于是他只对浓姬说：“光秀如今仍旧和你长得很像。”  
声音里带着令人好奇的喜悦。  
浓姬说：“有我好看吗？”  
信长大笑道：“当然你更好看。”

光秀回到一乘谷城之后，已故叔父光安的旧识细川藤孝前来拜访。  
细川藤孝在京中任职，官职为从五位下兵部大辅，是将军的直属幕臣。藤孝希望能够招揽光秀，使他离开朝仓家，去京都为幕府效力。  
即使是在幕府的权力衰微不堪、幕府将军曾经落魄到连油灯都点不起的时代，成为幕臣仍然是一份存在于武家传统中的认可和光荣。  
何况这时将军和地方上的大名们关系微妙，为幕府效力既有无限的机遇，又需要有相当的处理危机的能力。  
细川藤孝认为光秀是目前最佳的人选。  
数日之后，朝仓义景在茶室中召见了光秀。  
主从二人在沉默中对坐，茶釜里的开水咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。  
义景开口道：“你什么时候去京城？”  
“在下并未打算离开殿下……”  
“呵。”  
义景轻笑了一声。他拿起茶筅，慢慢地打一碗茶。  
透过茶室的小窗，能看到外面的天空。乌云越来越浓重，所剩无几的蓝天在垂死挣扎。  
义景将茶碗放到光秀面前。  
“人生无常，但愿今生今世，不会与你战场相见。”  
光秀离开一乘谷城的时候，义景说：“上次的棋，看来是下不完了。”

当时的征夷大将军名为足利义辉，被称作“剑豪将军”。他不仅热爱剑术，对政治也很有野心。  
他曾经设下一连串的计谋，离间朝廷重臣和一些大名之间的关系，为自己重振幕府威权创造机会。  
然而这些举动激怒了当时的权臣三好家和松永家，于是他们联合起来，发动叛变，杀死了将军。  
这是光秀成为将军的近臣一年后的事情。  
听到这个消息的光秀，手中的笔骤然停下。  
电光石火之间，他意识到，人生的机会到来，国家的命运也即将转折了。  
他将原本在写的文章扔到一旁，抽出一张纸来，重新写了一封信。  
接到信的细川藤孝立刻前往京中的兴福寺，并且成功地救出了被关在那里的觉庆法师。觉庆法师是故去将军足利义辉的胞弟，细川藤孝说服他还俗，改名为足利义秋。  
与此同时，光秀修书给自己的旧主朝仓义景。义景的回复来的很快，他表示愿意迎接足利义秋到一乘谷城居住，但是委婉地谢绝了出兵收复京都，使义秋得以继任成为将军的提议。  
于是在阔别一年后，光秀又回到了一乘谷城。

这时足利义秋已经再次改名为足利义昭。义昭接见了光秀。  
光秀向他进言道：“如果您一直长住在一乘谷城而无所作为的话，三好氏和松永氏一定会拥立堺方公的嫡子继任将军一职。天下就会落在如松永氏这样的恶党手中，人民也将继续遭受战乱之苦。”  
义昭闻言，不禁叹了口气。  
“可是义景公虽然对我十分尊敬，时常为我安排赏花、咏歌的聚会，并且为我住持元服仪式，但却不愿拥立我上洛，我也实在无法可想。”  
上洛，是指代进占京都的说法。因为平安朝的京是仿照大唐的长安和洛阳修建的，又有“京洛”之称。  
沉默半晌，光秀望着义昭，开口说道：“您可以联系近畿其他的守护大名。”  
义昭皱着眉沉思了片刻。  
“美浓的斋藤义龙……”  
光秀道：“斋藤义龙杀父弑兄，骄傲自负，不可能长久。”  
他伏下身去，以额触地。  
很多年很多年以后，光秀仍然记得那一个夏日的夜晚。稀疏的蝉鸣和潺潺的流水消解了暑气，然而脑中的思绪却勾起一腔心潮澎湃。  
他用清晰而沉稳的声音说道：“尾张的守护织田信长，是您最好的选择。”  
“信长？”义昭有些迟疑，“他会同意拥护我上洛，继任将军吗？”  
光秀再拜道：“在下愿作为您的名代前往尾张，说服信长前来。”

在时序快要入秋的时候，天气转凉，枯黄的树叶在微风中簌簌落下。  
信长的居城清州城外，迎来了一位访客。  
是一名身材高挑、容貌俊秀的武家青年，不仅如寻常武士那样带着长刀，还负着一把相当新颖的火绳枪。  
负着守卫的士兵大声问道：“你是什么人！”  
一阵秋风适时的吹过，撩起来人的长发。  
“请帮我通报：明智十兵卫光秀，求见信长大人。”

“我作为足利义昭公的名代而来，希望信长大人能发兵拥立义昭公上洛，继任将军。”  
庭院里的水车有一下没一下地响着。  
光秀端正地坐在会客室的中央，直面着信长审视的目光。  
这是一场屏退了外人的单独会面。  
信长说道：“数年以前，我曾经上京拜见上一任将军足利义辉。结果引起当时的尾张守护斯波氏的不满。”  
不惧天地的织田信长，难道还畏惧人言吗？  
信长不过是在试探来人的心意。  
心知肚明的光秀这样说道：“于是信长大人击败斯波氏，成为了尾张守护。”  
果然，信长轻笑了一声。  
信长问道：“义昭不去邀请美浓的斋藤义龙，却跨过美浓，前来尾张找我信长。这是你的主意吗？”  
“是。”光秀坦然回答。  
信长饶有兴致地发问：“为何舍近求远？”  
光秀答道：“斋藤义龙目光短浅，胸无大志。我虽然可以用虚名和荣华引诱他拥护义昭公上洛，但他所得到的也只有浮名利禄而已。但是对于信长大人而言，要实现您胸中志向，义昭公却是必不可少。”  
“说下去。”  
光秀停顿了一下。他抬起头，直视着信长的眼睛。那双漆黑的瞳孔，像天一样深邃，正散发着兴致盎然的光辉。若是看久了，仿佛会身陷其中。  
光秀沉声道：“挟天子以令不臣，古已有之。”  
信长豁然站了起来。  
“如果我记得不错，你可是将军幕臣。说这样的话，不觉得大逆不道吗？”  
可他听上去一点也不生气。相反，他的眼中闪烁着越发愉悦的光芒。

光秀仰起头，仍然和信长的目光相接。  
“我毕生所愿惟得见无争之世、天下止战。幕府式微，仅凭义昭公的威望，无力弥平乱世。”  
信长朝他走过来，他没有退让。  
这句话潜藏的含义不言自明。  
信长在光秀身边站住。  
“这是使我信服的说辞，或是你心中此刻所想？”  
抛出如此玩味的问题，信长果真如传闻中一般，是个令天下说客难以应付的对手。  
然而光秀选择了以沉默作答。  
是默认，或是无畏？  
静默之中，是以同样果敢却更加锋芒内敛的手段，展现出的不输于信长的强硬气势。  
时为夏夜，凉风静谧。  
“如你所愿。”  
传来信长打破沉默的声音。  
光秀叩拜行礼。  
信长道：“我会率军上洛，拥立义昭。”  
“是……我会尽快回复义昭公。”  
信长忽然蹲了下来，一时间四目相接，近在咫尺。  
“光秀，离开幕府，仕官于我，做我的家臣如何？”  
骤然听到这样的提议，光秀沉默了。  
信长站起身来，似乎并不在意。  
“你不必现在就回答我，”他朝外边走去，“我将发兵攻打美浓，我记得斋藤龙兴也是你的敌人。你如果留下来，可以与我一同出征。攻下美浓之日，我允许你亲手报家门之仇。”  
信长离开之后，光秀仍跪坐在那里，心中百感交集。

将会面的结果写成书状回复给足利义昭之后，光秀在清州城住了下来。  
虽然他只是一个外人，而非信长的家臣，信长却毫不避讳地让他参与织田家的军议和内政。光秀的想法总是和信长不谋而合，因此往往能得到执行，但不清楚的人却说信长对光秀的建议言听计从，家臣中逐渐有人心生不满。  
这一天，光秀想要谒见信长。他在穿过回廊的时候，听到屋内传来大声争执的声音。  
光秀有心想要回避。但这时屋内传来一句：“主公为何要如此信赖一个外人？”  
另一位家臣高声说道：“明智光秀一定是幕府安插在主公身边的眼线。”  
屋内响起许多附和的声音。  
光秀站在窗下，挡住阳光的屋檐落下一片阴影。  
这时，信长的声音响起，用的是不容置疑的语气。  
“诸位的怀疑毫无意义，不要再让我听见这样的议论。”  
“可是……”

“请诸位不要再说了。”屋内响起一个清亮爽朗的声音。  
说话的是来拜访信长的浅井长政。  
长政是近江领主浅井氏的家主，迎娶了信长的妹妹阿市，夫妻二人十分恩爱，是织田家忠实有力的盟友。  
长政甚至和阿市一样，在征得同意后称呼信长为兄长。  
长政说道：“兄长这样说，一定有他的理由。无论如何你们身为家臣，至少应该相信兄长。”  
信长似乎是冷笑了一声。  
“我从不信任或怀疑一个人。”  
家臣们面面相觑。  
长政笑道：“兄长是说，评价一个人的忠义，应当就事，而非诛心。”  
这时大家才发出了恍然大悟的声音。  
家臣池田恒兴说道：“不愧是信长大人，竟然有如此器量！”  
器量吗……  
站在阴影里的光秀不禁抿唇微笑。  
与其说是器量，不如说是绝对的自信。信长不需要迂腐愚忠的臣子，他只需要的能指使一时枪和剑。  
光秀也一样。  
比起将性命寄托给一个满口仁义、盲目信赖的主君，被相同的目的绑在一起的同路人要来得更可靠。  
信长是一个器量超过了天下人的主君，而光秀则是一个拥有主君器量的臣子。  
也许从一开始就决定了，他们并不会像普通的主从那样相处。  
廊檐下的天光一片明亮。

出征美浓、攻打斋藤龙兴的命令来得出乎意料的快。仅仅在那之后不到一年，信长便在军议上提出了压制墨俣之后、进军稻叶山城的方略。  
如同信长许诺的那样，光秀也随同织田军势出征。  
穿上久违的武家装束——微沉的甲胄和天蓝色的阵羽织——光秀不经意地瞥了一眼镜子。在京中一年染上的那一点儿公家人的做派眨眼不见了，取而代之的是一个意气风发的青年武将。  
离开暂居的府邸时，光秀意外地发现信长骑着马立在路边不远处。  
“信长大人……？”  
信长看了他一眼：“走吧！”说着就有人牵了马来。  
“是。”  
光秀连忙翻身上马。  
信长大人是特意在此等待自己？心里不禁有些好奇。  
一边这样想着，一边偷眼去瞄身边的织田家之主。好在整备中的军队行进得并不算快，因此得以和信长以几乎是悠闲的速度并辔走着。身边人虽然和自己年纪相近，气度却实在深不可测。有时会用一句率直的语言直击肺腑，可是他自己的心思却难以揣摩。连他那如天神一般俊美的容貌，都因此显出冷酷的光彩。  
就好像传说里拥有魅惑容颜的妖魔，用睥睨一切的眼神洞察、玩弄着人心。  
“稻叶山城……真是令人怀念啊。”  
信长忽然说道。  
光秀连忙收回神思。  
“我以前，也常常到稻叶山城去。”  
作为斋藤道三心仪的后辈、长山城未来的城主，那已经是恍如隔世的记忆了。  
“说起来，我是在稻叶山城第一次见你。”  
光秀露出了些许惊讶之色。  
“……您还记得？”  
“哈。”信长似是而非地笑了笑，语气缓慢而充满怀念，“就好像昨天一样。”  
那恍如隔世的记忆中，唯一还存于此世的——  
不过是你与我了。  
余者皆已被时代所抛。  
“那么，走吧。”  
信长扬鞭打马，鹰隼般的眼神仿佛透过稻叶山城，看到了更遥远壮阔的天下，唇角扬起一抹志在必得的笑容，冷酷阴郁而又意气风发。

稻叶山城在经过斋藤家三代的修葺和营建之后，一度成为了闻名天下的坚城。  
但这座因易守难攻而名声远扬的城池，却曾经被斋藤家的家臣竹中重治指挥仅仅十数名士兵、凭借巧妙的计谋夺下。事后竹中重治将城池归还给了主君斋藤龙兴，因为他对占领稻叶山城毫无兴趣，也并非有意反叛，而意在劝谏斋藤龙兴不要再沉迷享乐，疏忽战备。然而龙兴认为自己受到了侮辱，因此更加疏远竹中重治和其他一些忠心的家臣。  
听到这个消息传来时，织田家的家臣们纷纷说道：“龙兴的父亲义龙杀父弑兄，结果短命而亡，后继者又无法使家臣心服，这真是上天降下的惩罚啊！”  
光秀却感叹道：“斋藤龙兴实是自取灭亡。”  
信长挂着一抹讽刺的笑意，说道：“这世上并无天意，只有鬼祟的人心。”  
他似乎是在讥讽斋藤龙兴的愚蠢，又或者是在嘲笑人们关于上天的妄议。  
“您已经想到了计策。”  
信长道：“的确如此。”  
在这一年中秋的时候，信长轻易就策反了斋藤家的安藤守就等三名重臣，通过他们散布谣言，使斋藤龙兴相信织田家出兵是为了南下攻打三河。就在龙兴因此而松懈戒备之时，信长迅速地麾军美浓，攻占了南部的瑞龙山城后，联合安藤守就等人包围了稻叶山城。  
家臣们聚在一起，讨论攻城的具体方略。  
“如果那个斋藤龙兴拒绝投降的话，攻城战会非常艰难吧。”  
“毕竟是那座稻叶山城啊……”  
“但是依目前的状况，斋藤龙兴是不可能逃走的，这一仗一定会胜利。虽然会有牺牲，那也是没有办法的事情。”  
“——那么，用火攻吧。”  
这时，从军帐的一头传来一个饶有兴致的声音。  
家臣们惊讶地立即转过头去。  
面对家臣们的注视，信长下了这样的命令：“在城下町放火。开城投降或者化为灰烬，我允许龙兴自己选择。”  
“是！”  
接到命令的将领们陆续离开军议的场所，迅速地开始为火攻做准备。  
打算随同众人离开的光秀，被信长忽然出声叫住了。  
“你认为那家伙会选择哪一种呢，光秀？”  
光秀站住脚步，望着信长。  
“我想斋藤龙兴会开城投降。”  
“理由？”  
光秀下意识地想要揣摩信长发问的动机和缘由。  
虽然并非不近人情或冷如冰霜，甚至常常和家臣们玩笑取乐，但这位织田家的家主，总会在某些时刻，变得异常的难以解读。  
比如当下。他的问话可能是出于全然的好奇，听上去又好像别有深意。  
光秀略微斟酌之后，回答道：“龙兴虽然渴望权势，但他并没有与自己的城池共同存亡的觉悟。”  
而且，他必定会憎恨着夺去他的领地的您。这份憎恶，也会成为一个人活下去的动力。  
这句话光秀并没有说出来，但是他不禁怀疑信长也想到了这样的理由。  
那个人的脸上挂着洞察一切的笑容。

如同预料的那样，在重围和火攻的逼迫之下，斋藤龙兴被迫开城。信长将他流放到北伊势的长岛，表现出对无能之人不屑一顾的态度。  
织田家的军队进占了稻叶山城。  
脚下的道路在记忆中十分熟悉，这座城的格局并没有太大改变，但是城中的气象和当时在斋藤道三治下时已经迥然相异。  
即使是称霸一时的美浓蝮蛇，在这乱世中留下的印记也如此脆弱。  
今日终将成为过去，过去终将成为遥远。要想在漫长的时间中留下难以磨灭的光华，便需要不断前行创造出崭新世界。  
信长踏进了记忆中的庭院。  
数年以前，他曾来到这里，第一次谒见斋藤道三。当时的信长凭借卓越的胆识和口才，为斋藤家和织田家订立了盟约，并且获得斋藤道三的赏识，道三还因此将女儿许配给信长。  
正是在道三的帮助下，织田家获得了统一尾张的筹码。而在织田家曾经的家督织田信秀病逝、信长继任，人心不齐之时，美浓斋藤家的支持对信长意义非凡。  
发自内心地欣赏着信长这位女婿的斋藤道三，如今可以倍感欣慰。曾经被嘲笑为傻瓜和异类、被传为笑柄的少年，如今已成为了拥有尾张、美浓两国的大名。而在桶狭间的武威，让信长的名号传遍了天下。  
对许多大名而言，这是值得夸耀一生的功绩。然而对信长来说，这只是一个微不足道的成就，生命的欲望还远没有得到满足。  
这只不过是一个起步。  
望着信长走向回廊深处的背影，光秀不禁陷入了思索。  
信长所走的这条路，将要通向一个怎样的将来？

“光秀。”  
信长的声音唤回了他的神思。一抬头，信长站在廊檐下，隔着庭院对视，当年初见之景倏然浮上心头。  
织田家的主君唇角带着一抹戏谑的笑容，显然是被唤起了同样的回忆。  
“光秀，跟上来。”  
低沉的声音这样命令着，仿佛是在蛊惑人心。  
“……是。”  
在答应之前，光秀发现自己已经不自觉地跟了上去。  
这条路，究竟要通往哪里呢？  
自己是否应当与他同行……  
“我要将织田家的本据迁来此处。从今往后，这座城就改名为歧阜城。我将立足于此，目指天下。”  
信长的声音回荡在庭院里。  
“歧阜……？”  
“即凤凰来朝之地。”  
站在台阶下的光秀，抬头望向如此解释的信长。那个人的笑容倨傲而洒脱，在檐下的阴影里熠熠生辉。  
文王梦日月著其身，又鷟鸑鸣于岐山，后有凤凰衔书，游文王之都。  
这是从大唐传来的典故。  
曾经游览过周朝都城岐山的凤凰，是新朝代兴盛的吉兆。  
那个人的梦想——  
他想要如受凤凰庇佑的周文王一般，推翻腐朽的旧制、而创造出崭新的国家吗？  
与被礼法和地位所束缚、在被礼制施舍的范围内获得一城一池就满足不前的大名不同，那个人想要的，是天下——  
这样的顿悟，深深地震撼了光秀。  
并非是出于惊讶和意外，而是信长那坦荡地将野心宣之于口的态度，莫名地有着让人动摇的力量。  
或许是因为自大的表象之下隐藏的热切，或许是触及人心深底的欲望——  
登临巅峰，攫取天下——  
用自己的方式开拓出崭新的世界。  
那是比金钱和权力更让人沉溺的妄想，是足以令人于目眩神迷之中一瞬动心的诱惑。  
“信长大人，”光秀单膝跪下，颔首道，“您必定会如周王一般，兴盛于此，受凤凰庇佑。”  
“那么光秀，汝之所求又为何物？家门再兴，抑或国家太平？”  
这问题实在一时难以回答。  
参与织田家讨伐斋藤龙兴的战争，光秀与其说是想要报家族之仇，不如说是为了看清织田家督的手段和器量。  
然而离那个人越近，就越能感到他的遥远。  
他是深渊，是星穹，使人注目，亦使人望而却步。  
光秀未答，织田家的主君却先开了口。  
“余之理想，乃布武天下。”  
信长一字一顿地说道。

时为七月，桔梗盛放。  
曾经叱咤风云的美浓蝮蛇斋藤道三，如今就埋骨于此。坟茔之旁，遍开着紫蓝色的花草。  
桔梗是清贵之花，风姿高雅，在风中摇曳的颜色，艳烈而又蕴藉。  
信长和光秀，一同穿过这片紫蓝色的花海。  
受到当年的斋藤道三欣赏的两个年轻人，在多年之后联手击败了弑父的斋藤义龙所统领的斋藤家，一齐来到了道三的墓前。  
是造化弄人，亦是时势所趋。  
信长颇为不拘小节地，在石碑前坐了下来。  
在他身旁站着的，是心事重重的光秀。  
自从本家的势力在义龙的野心中覆灭之时，光秀的理想，就注定要依靠于一位主君来实现。  
——这条性命，只为献给那位大人而存在。  
然而与高尚的家风和忠节相对等的，是在面临抉择时的谨慎和踯躅。  
光秀在有的时候相当矛盾。  
也许是与生俱来的性格，也许是背负着振兴家门的重责，光秀处事的风格，理智而又谨慎。  
然而面对挑战和机遇时，他所展现出的果决和魄力，又使许多人望而却步。

光秀正是这样一个简单而又复杂的人。  
他有着单纯的理想和直率的爱与憎，但是却让人揣摩不透。因为旁人往往难以想象，他为了追求自己最终的目的，可以牺牲多少，退让多少。  
这样的人，最容易吸引危险，也会被危险吸引。  
两颗隐隐发亮的星，宿命注定的相遇。  
信长的野心，他的手段，他的魄力，隐然有天下无两之势。然而他那神秘莫测的性格，以及关于他的冷酷无情的传言——  
“道三公，又见面了。美浓，我已经如约收入手中了。”  
信长好像家常闲谈一样，和冰凉的石碑聊了起来。  
世人眼中喜怒无常之人，在那一个瞬间却流露慷慨的真情。  
“一个卖油的商人，却想要得到天下，真是了不起的野心啊。”  
信长这样感慨着。  
终于得到美浓国的信长，语气似乎得意，又似乎有些落寞。  
他在这世上一个人活得那么孤独。  
面对在艰难之时提拔、赏识过自己的前辈，这一举一动都是发自真诚，并非收买人心。  
正是这份真诚，再一次动摇了光秀。  
在漫山遍野的桔梗花海中，他仿佛看到了一个充满光明的未来。  
信长站起身，眼中那一丝怀念转眼不见，唇角又扬起冷酷而自得笑容。  
“走了，光秀。”  
在他身后，光秀无声地望向道三的坟墓。  
——您的野心，信长大人和我，一定会亲手让它实现！


	2. 春空

从古时候起，麒麟就被当作仁德的象征。  
每当有圣人降世，麒麟往往也会一同驾临人间，因此被视为吉兆。  
“传说它从蓬山来到人世，是为了辅佐贤明的君主。这种慈悲却高傲的生灵，只会向它认同的人低头。然而如果那人做出违背天意的决策，麒麟会毫不留情地将他处刑……所以人们常常用它来比喻不惧强权的贤人呢。”  
信长从妹婿浅井长政那里听来这番话，是在护送义昭公上洛的途中。  
他听罢讥嘲道：“如果不是战乱之世，愚民也不会仰慕圣人和贤臣。倘若真有这样的动物，想必只会在祸乱之世现身。竟然被人传颂为治世的吉兆，真是荒谬。”  
长政愣了愣，低头一想，明白过来后不禁一笑：“不愧是兄长，总是有独到的见解。”

时为永禄十一年九月，在信长拥护足利义昭上洛的途中，受到了近江浅井家的支持。长政和阿市，也加入了随军护卫的行列。  
立下决心帮助信长的光秀，此时也在军中。  
在平定了南近江的六角氏后，占据京都的三好氏惧怕织田家的军威，因此撤离了京都，足利义昭在信长的护送下顺利抵京。  
在这一年的十月十八日，义昭就任为第十五代征夷大将军。他对立下拥立之功的信长非常感激，甚至称其为“御父”，言谈之间提及时也表现得十分尊敬。  
然而这只是表象。  
义昭在这时候，不过是个才刚行过冠礼的青年。虽然在佛寺中生活了近十年，却并没有出落成心如止水、一尘不染的僧人。一开始来到越前的朝仓家时，因为经历了京中的大变，仍旧心有余悸，说话做事都是如履薄冰的样子，待人接物也很有礼貌，使人感觉优雅而亲切。然而当他得知自己将要成为掌管天下的人物之时，一切都改变了——  
如果没有尝过权力的滋味，那么只会笑着发出高处不胜寒、不如这样就好了的感叹。  
可是一旦接触到地位所带来的荣华富贵，就再也不会想要放手。  
这一点，信长从义昭的眼神里就能看得明明白白。  
在义昭坐上将军的宝座时，眼中闪出极力压抑的喜悦和贪婪。  
信长对此，嗤之以鼻。  
不过这次，他难得识相的没有将想法表现出来。可是，只能在内心发笑，实在是令人不快。信长的目光在群臣中搜寻了一圈，落在了光秀身上。  
那一瞬间，两道目光交汇了——然而光秀飞快地移开了视线。  
令信长感觉有趣的事情，这下就变成了两件。  
作为义昭的近臣，在这样的时刻，理应注视着正在行就职仪式的新任将军。  
当天下人都望向世代相传的光明时，却有人在关注墨色初显的黑夜。  
那个人在想些什么呢？  
真是令人琢磨不透。  
想到此处，信长的唇角不禁浮起笑意。  
身旁之人也许以为他在为了义昭公能够担任将军而欢喜不已吧。

十一月转眼过去，在天气转冷后的一天夜晚，信长的小姓前来通报：“明智光秀殿下来访。”  
“哦？”信长的目光从书卷上倏然抬起，“让他到这里来。”  
“是。”  
半晌后，身着朝服的光秀走了进来。  
他向信长行礼道：“信长大人，很久不见了。”  
“这可真是如隔三秋啊。”  
信长用打趣的口吻玩笑道。  
“您言重了……”  
“自从余来到京都，可是被晾在一旁不闻不问。”  
光秀扬起的目光落在信长似笑非笑的脸上。  
毫无疑问，看似抱怨的话语不过是愉悦的玩笑而已。  
本应该有些逾距的对视持续了片刻，光秀颔首笑道：“您要安顿军势，诸事繁忙，实在不愿上门打扰。”  
“哼。”信长低笑了一声，“那么今日是为了何事而来？”  
“是为了替将军大人传话，”光秀稍微收起了玩笑的神色，“请您明日清晨上殿，接受正式的册封和赏赐。”  
“原来是封赏之事。”信长听上去并不在意，甚至没有马上谢恩，而是说道：“那位大人，竟然让你来传话——”  
仿佛还在继续方才的日常闲谈。  
光秀连忙说道：“是在下自己要来的。义昭公说起此事时，我正在殿上，所以就向殿下请命了。”  
“哦？那么你想要见余，又是为什么呢？”  
“并无要事，只是想看看您在京中，是否住得习惯……”  
这倒是真话。光秀的确是在殿上的时候，一时兴起想到来见信长的。不过，他忽然想起了一件事情。虽然这件事他也想向信长确认，但是先前的确只是怀着偶然而起的、拜访信长的念头而已。  
“京中的风物，别有一番风貌。”  
“这样，在下就放心了。”信长一本正经地回答了他的问题，这让光秀在另起话题时有些尴尬，“是这样的，从将军那里听说——”  
想必信长会认为他从一开始就是有备而来、闲话和寒暄都只不过是铺垫罢了吧？光秀一边说，一边稍微有些懊恼地想着。虽然这不妨碍他完成自己作为使者的任务，可是……  
可是信长并没有露出他预想之中的、看破诡计的冷酷笑容。他仿佛并未觉得有什么不妥，问道：“什么事情呢？”  
不知为何，光秀有种松了一口气的感觉。

“说是想要赐您副将军的职位。您意下如何？”他一气问了出来。  
闻言，信长交叉起双臂，朝后微仰。  
“余拒绝。”  
这一次，洞若观火的神情，毫无保留地出现在了那双漆黑的眼睛里。  
“啊……这样吗。”  
相比起一般人，光秀的反应可以说是相当镇静。信长拒绝的可是仅次于天下实际的掌权者将军的职位，那是个一人之下、万人之上的位子。天下有多少大名会趋之若鹜、哪怕赌上性命也要得到呢。  
可是信长会拒绝，光秀并不觉得有多么惊讶。毋宁说是，如果信长高兴地接受了担任副将军的任命，反而会让他产生奇异的错位感。  
信长的表情，仿佛在等光秀询问他拒绝的理由。毕竟，他用一句轻飘飘的拒绝就辞让掉的，可不是一般的官职。  
然而光秀只是说：“我知道了。”  
仿佛信长推辞的只不过是一个普通的官职一样。  
信长的表情顿时变得耐人寻味起来。  
这次的封赏背后的意义，信长一眼就看穿了。这是足利义昭为了既要做足姿态封赏功臣、又想要限制他的权力、地位，甚至想要得到织田家的军势、将信长本人软禁在京都的一步杀着。  
可是，义昭的用意既没有骗过信长，也没有骗过光秀。  
“这样就可以了吗？我还以为会受到‘不识好歹’的斥责。”信长的语调变得颇为愉快，而且又开起了玩笑。  
“可以了。”光秀报以一笑，“在下会劝说义昭公改变主意。”  
对于信长的拒绝，光秀平静地接受了——即使是为了义昭考虑，信长担任副将军一职也并非是好事。将嗜血的猛兽豢养在枕边，这可不是聪明人该做的事情。足利义昭认为用虚职和名利就可以打消信长的野心，然而真切见识过织田家之主器量的光秀却深知这只是将军的一厢情愿。  
“那么，我先告辞了。”光秀说着，站起身来。  
“这就要走了？”信长以手支颐，似乎有些遗憾，“下次一起去城下町逛逛吧。”他忽然提议，“听说那边有几家有名的茶和点心屋。”  
突然转变的话题让光秀怔了一怔，不过很快便答道：“是。而且，在京的古寺中享用茶筵也是不错的方式。”

封赏的任命传下来，义昭没有再坚持，想必是听了光秀的建言。信长得到了弹正少忠的官职，官位是从六位下。从职权和地位上来说，和副将军的任命可以说是有天壤之别，但是信长却十分满意。  
不仅如此，甚至在许多年后，信长的官位早已不是从六位下的次官之时，仍旧常常以“织田弹正忠”自居。  
不用想也知道，如此有人情味的官职任命，必然是出自光秀的手笔。  
弹正忠是弹正台次于长官、次官之后的判官，弹正台则是模仿大唐的御史台设立的机构。独立于诸省诸寮之外，负责纠察朝廷的风气和弹劾违法的官吏，近年来，职权被检非违使厅所夺，而成为了有名无实的虚职。  
然而“弹正”二字所代表的清君之侧的含义，却被织田家的先人认定为人臣的使命和本分。因此，清州织田氏的家主世代都以弹正忠自称。  
想必光秀在清州城停留的时候，听说了这样的事迹，如今向义昭建言将弹正少忠的官位赐予信长，正是使其名正言顺的举措。对于义昭而言，这只不过是个没有权柄的低微官职，甚至令他担心是否能让信长满意。  
然而在赏官的时候，信长的反应却大出义昭所料，不仅没有丝毫不满，甚至还颇为愉悦。  
“感谢。”  
依礼答谢的信长，似乎别有深意。  
同一时分，光秀则升任京都奉行，成为了掌管京城行政事务的长官。作为深受义昭信任之人，也许是以此为名义使他长留京中，可以随时为将军出谋划策。

权力交替带来的风云更迭，弥漫了整个冬日的天空。等到京中的大部分事情重新走上正轨的时候，已经是枝头有樱花初绽的早春了。  
浅井长政接到信长的请帖，邀请长政和阿市一同前往参加茶席，地点是在京中一所有名的法华宗的寺院。  
这一次的露天茶筵参与者众多，与会的有织田家的诸位重臣、盟友浅井家、以及才归附信长不久的松永久秀。这位发动政变、谋刺前代将军的恶党也不得不暂时臣服在信长的麾下。将他安排在茶席上，说不定是信长出于想欣赏闹剧的打算。  
信长的身侧坐着的是明智光秀，和松永久秀一样，是不属于信长自己的派系中的人物。不过，长政与他虽然不曾深交，但在清州城内和上京途中曾经有过数面之缘，也曾听闻光秀虽然并非织田氏家臣，却深受信长信任，以至于引起了家臣们不满的事情。因此，也并未对这样的座次安排感到惊讶，而是认为理所应当。  
信长的另一侧则是阿市和长政。被称作战国第一美人的织田市，秀气的面容在樱花的衬托下愈发明艳可亲。然而她的美丽既不是艳丽照人的花朵，也不是娇小玲珑的鸟雀，而是天边的白云——微笑着、注视着世人，她轻快的语调和温柔的举止，使人充满了生气和活力。如今这朵白云，却甘愿为了名为长政的一人停留。  
阿市正在为信长奉茶。  
“长政有没有欺负你呀？”依稀可以听见信长这样和妹妹开着玩笑。  
“怎么会呢。”阿市笑着说，“长政大人对我很好。请您放心，兄长大人。”  
“有什么想要的东西，就给余写信吧。”  
“我知道的。”阿市放下茶筅，微微翘起的樱唇有着新月一般的弧度，“听说兄长大人最近很喜欢从南蛮来的甜点，如果可以的话，我也想尝尝看。”  
“听见了吗，长政。”信长大笑着接过茶碗，“阿市的心愿，就交给你了。”  
“是。”长政微笑颔首，看向阿市的眼睛里是有如春风和煦的温柔。“我会好好记着的。”  
这样的对话，发生在宴席的各处。大家默契地没有谈起争斗和战乱，春日的天空难得的平和而温暖。

“气死人了，真是气死人了。”只有松永久秀小声地嘀咕，“为什么每个人都这么高兴？真是虚伪啊！反叛、争斗，才是这个世界该有的样子……”  
立志要搅乱天下的大恶党，可不能眼睁睁地看着这幅和平的景象。  
久秀老鹰般的眼睛，阴狠地打量着在场的每一个人——不会品茶、正被传给自己的浓茶苦得直皱眉头的柴田胜家，旁观着柴田的狼狈样开怀大笑的丹羽长秀，低头观赏着信长的御赐折扇、时不时和兄长品评一两句的阿市，似乎是在凝神倾听、又似乎听得心不在焉的信长——  
“光秀殿下，我一直仰慕您的声名，可惜一直没能正式相见。”在信长兄妹的旁边，长政愉快地和光秀聊了起来，“从那场叛乱之后，京城这么快就能恢复欣欣向荣的样子，全是您作为京都奉行的功劳啊。”  
“您言重了，长政大人。”光秀连忙还礼。  
坦荡而真诚的赞誉——这大概就是长政所拥有的那种独特的人格魅力的来源之一吧。这个面容俊朗的青年，年纪轻轻就担任着家督的重担，却总是充满了活力，爽朗而又明快，聪慧却又全无阴狠的心机。光秀想起在清州城受到织田家家臣们非议时，长政曾经出言劝解之事。  
“信长大人和您，还有织田氏和浅井氏的诸位家臣们，这次也是帮了大忙。义昭公和京城的百姓能够得到你们的帮助，实在是非常幸运。”  
“哈哈哈，哪里哪里。”长政笑了起来，“拥护将军大人上洛，不过是尽人臣的本分罢了。不值得一提。”  
“那种情况下，”光秀轻轻摇了摇头，语气颇为郑重，“天下的大名都不愿响应义昭公的请求，只有信长大人表示愿意拥护将军。织田家的军势在近江和六角氏相持之时，您能够毅然出兵帮助盟友，这份气节，实在令人赞赏不已。”  
“如果不能守信，从一开始就不必结盟。”长政端起茶碗抿了一口，沁着笑意的眼睛明亮有神。乱世之中的结交和背盟往往都在一念之间，朝秦暮楚也是常有的事情。然而长政似乎也无意谴责他人，只是平静而认真地说着，“乱世之中，人没有什么可以依靠的。亲情、爱情、信义，”他看向正在嬉笑闲谈的信长和阿市，不自觉地微微一笑，眼睛里似乎倒映着珍宝，“如果连这些都舍弃了，那么即使得到天下，又有什么意义呢。”  
“即使天下重归太平，”光秀感叹着，“这样的世界，什么也不剩了。”  
“对，”长政重重地点头，“所以这天下必须要用道义来匡正。兄长大人在危急的时刻拥护义昭大人继任将军，这样的义举，足以成为天下垂范。”  
“——是这样吗，长政？”信长突如其来地加入了对话，他偏头欣赏着手中的茶碗，“余只是做余想做之事而已。”  
“您还真是大言不惭啊。”  
语调轻快的光秀和长政对视一眼，都笑了起来。  
一片樱花，飘飘荡荡地落在信长的茶盏里。  
“今年的樱花开得可真早。”  
长政感叹道。  
“樱花的际遇就像是人的命运，”光秀抬头，望着飘落的花瓣，“等到有一日天下太平，想必到时候樱花会开得更加灿烂吧。”  
“哈。”  
信长不置可否地轻笑了一声。  
“对了！”长政忽然想起，拊掌笑道，“先前看见僧人们在种植樱花，”说着他站了起来，“不如我去问问，大家都一起来吧。”  
“长政大人？”光秀望了望信长，也起身跟了过去。

两人回来的时候，光秀捧着一棵樱树的幼苗，长政则拿着锹和镐。  
“被僧人们拜托了种这棵树。”长政笑着解释。  
“哦？”  
“这要怎么做呢？”  
一时间，大家都饶有兴致地围了过来。  
“先挖一个坑吧？”  
有人提议着。  
“我来！”  
说干就干的柴田胜家，从长政手中接过铁锹，卖力地挖起了泥土。  
很快，干净的泥地上出现了一个深坑。  
光秀将樱树的幼苗放在坑里。一旁的丹羽长秀迫不及待地抄起铲子，这位在战场上总喜欢和柴田胜家比试谁更勇猛争先的武士，在这种事情上似乎也不甘示弱。  
“长秀大人也要试试看吗？”长政蹲下身，扶着细小的树苗，“对于我等只会握剑之人的双手而言，想要好好的使用农具可是有难度的。”  
一句话说的织田家的家臣们哄堂大笑起来。  
信长以手支颐，微笑着看着这一切。唇角微微翘起一个神秘的弧度，显然心情颇为愉悦，可是并没有表现出想要参与的意思。  
“那么，我也来试试看吧。”  
微笑的光秀从丹羽长秀手中接过了铲子。  
修长的手指哪怕是握着农具的样子，看上去也是一丝不苟。  
光秀认真地填着土。  
“希望等到这棵树长大开花的时候，”随着他的语声望去，似乎可以看见樱花繁盛的枝叶间，依稀透出的日光，“人间已经是太平盛世了。”  
手中的工具忽然被握住了。  
“余也来。”  
说话的自然是信长。  
他将最后一铲土填平，还用铲子拍了拍周围的泥地。  
“怎么样？”  
信长故意做出得意洋洋的样子，令众人又哄笑起来。  
“嗯，”光秀也故作认真地查看了一番，夸张地赞叹道，“真不愧是信长大人。”  
大家笑得更大声了。  
长政感慨道：“二十年后，想必义昭公已经在兄长大人的辅佐下，平定天下了吧！如果那时我们还能一同回来这颗树下，一同举酒庆祝，是多么美好的事情啊。”  
“天下，平定吗……”信长笑了笑，幽深的眼神折射着光彩，“好，就这样决定吧。”  
届时，天下又是谁的囊中之物？是义昭，还是信长，或者对谁而言都只是一场空妄？  
光秀当然没有问出这个问题。  
早春的樱花盛放，将天空染上绯色。春日的天空安静而祥和，在这乱世中如同昙花一现般地开放着。  
对于长政的提议，光秀颔首笑道：“到时，我一定会到场。”

永禄十二年正月，信长率众返回美浓之前，光秀代表将军的臣属前去送行。  
“这次，实在是感谢您的帮助。”正月的京都飘着小雪，光秀却送了很远，直到京都的城墙快要消失在视线里，他深深地行礼道：“信长大人，请多保重。”  
信长点了下头，忽然说道：“不跟余一起去看看整修后的岐阜城？”  
光秀似乎怔了一怔。  
信长又道：“只要你肯，织田家永远有你的一席之地。”  
“多谢您的好意。但在下身为京都的地方长官，不便长离京城……以后如果有机会，我一定会到访。”  
光秀看上去有些心事重重。  
信长略微眯起了眼睛。  
“是在樱宴上吧。”  
他忽然抛出了这句没头没尾的问话。  
“——您也注意到了。”光秀却立即接了话，显然是被猜中了心中所想，“那天在茶席上，松永久秀殿下的举止，有些令人在意。”光秀说着，微微皱起了眉，“京都的政变完全是因为信长大人的威压而平定，叛乱的火苗却并未熄灭。”  
但愿只是多想。  
“所以你想要留下？”  
光秀摇了摇头，不置可否。  
“信长大人，如果京都生变，请您务必率军返回。”他郑重地向信长请托着，“义昭公背负着天下之主的名分，京城的守备却不堪一击……”  
信长打断道：“余知晓。正因如此，才要返回美浓。”  
他勾起唇角，眼睛里又射出那种洞若观火的冷酷神采。  
信长正是要引诱出在朝中蠢蠢欲动的势力，将他们一网打尽。回军美浓，正是在这种考量下做出的一个诱饵。  
这样的心机，实在是深不可测啊。  
“那么，信长大人，就此别过了。”  
光秀压下心中的感慨，然而目光却不自觉地追逐着眼前人的神色。信长的眼神看上去并不是那么冷，也许是因为目前是盟友的缘故。  
但那种虎视鹰扬的气度，却仿佛浑然天成般地流露。  
“走了。”  
光秀站在原地，望着信长的背影。  
很快，就会再次见到他了。  
那时的京都，不知道又是怎样的血雨腥风？  
然而有了信长率军回援的许诺，就仿佛拥有了他那样洞察一切的信心。  
前路已不足为惧。

一月四日的清晨，五右卫门像往常一样，在山城国的本圀寺附近巡逻。  
对于一个守卫而言，这是一份无上光荣的工作，因为本圀寺是现任将军足利义昭暂住的居所。  
五右卫门手持长枪，腰挎长刀，胸膛挺得笔直。在他巡逻到寺院的东南角的时候，忽然停了下来。  
空气中弥漫着某种不寻常的气息。  
静，太安静了。  
一瞬间全身的汗毛都立了起来，清晨的冷气顿时钻进毛孔。五右卫门端起长枪，紧紧的注视着不远处的树丛。  
那里，有什么东西在动——  
下一刻，一枝箭矢穿透了他的胸膛。  
五右卫门倒在了地上，眼睛仍然惊恐的圆睁着。  
这枝箭，拉开了被后世称为“本圀寺之变”的叛乱的序幕。  
被喊杀声惊动的足利义昭，急忙找来同在寺院中的光秀和细川藤孝。  
“外面发生什么事了？”  
义昭的声音十分惶急，胞兄足利义辉死于乱党的事情，在他心中留下了深深的阴影。  
“禀告殿下，”两人对视了一眼，最后是光秀开口，“有朝臣反乱，正在与本圀寺的守卫交战。从旗帜来看，作乱的叛党是三好氏和……斋藤氏。”  
被信长流放到北伊势的斋藤龙兴，竟然潜回京城参与了这一次叛乱，是光秀没有想到的。  
他想起龙兴开城投降时，刺向信长的目光中深深的恨意。  
那时足以支持一个人在失去一切后仍要卑微地活下去，直到复仇成功或是同归于尽的仇恨。  
一旁的细川藤孝，则是一副愁眉苦脸。  
“作乱的叛军声势浩大，”他叹了口气，眉心皱得像山壑一样深，“恐怕……”  
“会异常艰难”几个字，藤孝实在是说不出口。

“怎、怎么会这样……”  
义昭喃喃自语，仿佛被判了死刑一样面色苍白。  
“殿下，”光秀俯身道，“请您放心，信长大人一定会率军回援京城，解救此番困境。”  
然而义昭像是没有听见一样，惨白的嘴唇抖抖索索地蠕动着。  
“应该先暂时依靠三好氏，和他们交涉，应该能保住性命和将军的职位……”  
“您说什么？”细川藤孝大惊失色，“这样太危险了，奉公众们都愿意献出性命来保护您，请您不可灰心丧气。”  
光秀却微微皱起了眉头。  
作为一个未经世事却目睹兄长惨死的年轻人，义昭的害怕无可厚非。  
但作为背负天下的将军，却为了保全性命和地位，而甘愿投身两度作乱的奸党，沦为祸乱天下的工具——  
“如细川大人所说，请您不可轻言放弃。”开口时，光秀恭敬的语气变得有些生硬，他站起身行礼，压抑着一贯冷静的心里罕有的怒气，“拜托兵部大人在此守护您的安全，我去查看战况。”  
失魂落魄的义昭，含糊地点了点头。光秀看了看一旁的细川藤孝，这位兵部大辅看上去也只是强自镇定，显然认为织田家的援军难以及时赶到。  
但他什么也没说，只是默默收起了满面愁容的样子，向光秀致意。  
“你去吧。”  
光秀郑重地点了下头，像是许诺。友人的气节值得敬重，哪怕他以性命效忠的主君已全然将属下的生死抛到了脑后。  
光秀出去后，藤孝手按长刀，笔直端正地跪坐在殿上。  
怀着渺茫的希望，作为守卫幕府的最后一名武士，做出了赴死的决意。

本圀寺的守军依靠寺院的高墙，艰难地和数十倍于己的叛军战斗着。寺院虽一时难以攻落，街道狭窄减弱了人数差距的不利影响，高大的院墙提供了居高临下的优势，但形势已经十分危急。  
本来用以隔离佛门清净之地和世俗世界的高墙，如今成了保护世俗国家的掌权者的工具。  
不断有人受伤倒地，而没有兵源可以补充，经过半个时辰的激战，守军的力量顿时变得捉襟见肘。  
然而这时，战局却忽然出现了转机。  
三好军的后方，突然产生了骚动。与此相应的，正在攻击本圀寺的三好军，攻势出现了松懈。  
“援军！是援军！”  
院墙上的守卫激动地大喊着。  
光秀的脸上却浮现出疑惑的神色。  
来人显然不是信长——从信长离开京都的时间来看，织田家的军势得到消息后返回，还需要几个时辰。如今的本圀寺，理应处在孤立无援的境地。  
心念及此，光秀快步登上院墙查看。  
映入眼中的黄色旗帜上绘三盛龟甲，是近江浅井氏的家纹。  
浅井军袭击了三好军的后方，与本圀寺的守军形成了呼应之势。  
觉察到这一点的光秀，立刻集合守军，做出了攻击的指示。  
“打开院门，接应浅井军，再退回院中！”  
叛军人多势众，在这时贸然让将军离开本圀寺前往浅井军所在的外围，是十分危险的做法。  
两项抉择之下，光秀做出了与援军合兵一处，一同固守本圀寺的决策。  
“光秀！”一番激战之后突入寺院的长政，满脸焦急之色，“将军大人在哪里，是否安全？”  
“将军在里面，一切安好。”本圀寺的大门再次紧闭，光秀收剑入鞘，“长政大人，您怎么会……”  
“今天清早我正要离开京城，忽然听到有号角的声音响起，前来察看，”长政一边指挥浅井家的士兵也登上院墙，一边解释着，“竟然是三好氏在攻打将军大人的住所。可惜，”他叹了口气，“此次进京，我并未带太多军队。原本以为——”  
信长拥护义昭上洛，在经过浅井家所在的近江时，已经平定了大部分反对义昭的叛党。长政只需要亲身前往京城，做出拥立义昭、支持信长的姿态，自然没有想到带大军出征。  
“请您不要这样说。面临如此危险的境地，长政大人却选择救援本圀寺，已经是极大的帮助了。”  
光秀却是由衷感谢浅井军的援助，士兵的数量虽然不多，但是布防本圀寺只守不攻是绰绰有余的。何况——  
“我们需要据守到明日清晨，就能等来信长大人的援军。”  
光秀笃定地如此说道。  
周围的士兵，都露出了惊讶和怀疑的眼神。

在君臣关系已经名存实亡的时代，将军的生死和幕府的存亡，相对于自己治下一城一地的得失而言，并不是那么重要。这一点在之前天下大名都坐视前任将军死于三好氏之手时，就有了相当的体现。  
之后义昭想要依靠大名的力量上京，却只有信长愿意响应，也是幕府的号召力衰退的证明。  
在大多数人看来，指望信长的援军，是不切实际的。  
在场众人，只有长政说道：“对，我相信兄长大人一定不会坐视将军蒙难。”  
“只要坚持过今夜，”光秀点了下头，面向尚在犹豫的众人，“等到织田家的援军，就能将作乱的叛党一网打尽！与将军同生共死，是我等武士的荣耀。在场的诸位奉公众，届时都将成为以性命保护过将军的功臣。”  
空气中弥漫着的不安的气息，似乎淡去了些。  
光秀道：“信长大人一定会来。”  
也许是叙述事实一般的语气，也许是坚定而平静的眼神，使这句话仿佛有了魔力一般，在众人心中种下了信任的种子。  
渺茫的希望之种，在短暂平静的时间里，迅速地生根发芽。  
“对，不能丢了我们武家的尊严！”  
“誓死保护将军！”  
低落的士气，又激昂了起来。在守军的奋战下，叛军的攻势暂时缓和了，似乎没想到先前士气低落的守军，能做出如此顽强的抵抗。  
“光秀殿下，”长政笑了起来，拍了拍身边人的肩膀，“这可是了不起的才能啊。”  
“长政大人过誉了。”  
光秀以一贯温和的口吻，如此回应。  
长政一开始并没有想到，还能有人和自己一样，深信着信长的援军将会在清晨到来这件事。  
他一向以为，天下人都错看了兄长，将他的足智多谋曲解成表里不一、背信弃义。在幕府危难之际，只有兄长出兵拥护将军，赤诚之心，可说是当世无双。  
因此，长政有些意外光秀竟然也如此深信着信长。  
正是因为这份信任的坚定不移，才得以将信心传播给在场的每一个人。

安排好守军的位置和轮换时间，长政感叹道：“没想到光秀大人愿意如此相信兄长。”  
相信那个被天下所畏惧之人——  
光秀的视线，平静地望着远方。  
那道似乎穿过了本圀寺的院墙，看到了遥远的美浓国境。得到消息的军势隐秘而迅速地在夜色中奔袭，为首之人俯身在马背疾驰。  
他的眼睛在黑暗中熠熠生光，一如桶狭间的那个雨夜。  
那一天，他的眼里只有今川的本阵。  
如今，他的眼中是天下。  
“我相信的，是他的决断。”  
是那个人不惜一切、精密地计算着，也想要得到天下的欲望。  
这个对将军义昭而言不堪重负的天下，被当做保命筹码可以舍弃的天下。  
“信长一定会来的。”  
来赴这场风云际会之约。

义昭面如死灰地望着眼前的漏刻。  
从午夜时分起，噩耗便一条条的传来。  
院墙受到火攻坍塌、大门被攻破、守军与叛军数度以白刃交战——  
刀剑相击的声音，在屋内也听得清清楚楚。  
突然，又一名报信的近卫，跌跌撞撞地冲进屋内。  
义昭豁然站了起来。  
现在和三好三人众交涉，也许还来得及——  
直到报信的士兵抬起头。  
“殿下，是援军！织田家的援军到了！”  
闻言，义昭跌坐在了地板上。

簇新的深紫色旗帜，精神地飘扬在风中。  
被这紫色所拱卫着的本圀寺内，劫后余生的奉公众们，有的抱头痛哭，有的喜不自胜。  
光秀拭尽刀上的血迹，将在战斗中略微凌乱的长发别到耳后。  
耳畔传来细微的哽咽，干涸的斑驳血迹将清净佛门亵渎得陈腐而颓唐。  
高大残败的院墙，没能阻挡人心邪念，却挡住了清晨的阳光。  
相比起这幅景象，那在风中猎猎作响的紫色旗帜，飘荡得那么张扬跋扈。  
实在是这一昼夜光秀见过的东西里，最有生气和活力的。

义昭在稀稀落落的从人的簇拥下，以前所未有的简陋礼节接见了信长。  
此时的义昭，心中的恐惧已经一点一点地转变成了对信长的怨恨。  
而更加可恶的是，自己明明想要申饬信长援救来迟，几乎导致自己的生命安危受到威胁，却不得不做出感激赞赏的样子。  
义昭恨透了这样的世界——身为将军，却要对低下的臣子笑脸逢迎。  
更令人厌恨的是信长——  
这家伙，不仅姗姗来迟，甚至没有表现出对自己的安危的忧急。指挥手下占领了本圀寺之后，径直去与长政和光秀打了个招呼。  
义昭眼睁睁地看着三人交谈许久之后，信长才不紧不慢地走上前来，不冷不热地开口道：“将军大人，可有受到惊吓啊？”  
那语气，分明就带着一丝轻蔑和嘲讽。  
义昭的笑脸越发僵硬。

在义昭接见信长的时候，长政正在与光秀告别。  
光秀施礼道：“长政大人，此番能够与你并肩作战，是我的荣幸。”  
“我也是这样认为！”长政大笑着，豪迈地拍了拍光秀，“有空的时候，光秀一定要来近江做客，我浅井家一定将你奉为座上宾。”  
一昼夜的并肩作战，让原本就没什么架子的两人迅速熟络了起来。  
“一言为定。请您一路保重。”  
光秀站在原地，目送长政离去。  
如长政这样的人，与之交集令人心怀舒畅，如沐春风。  
仿佛这世间还未礼崩乐坏、道义沦丧。  
长政像是黑暗中执光而行之人。他的光与热，温暖着身边的每个人。  
“祝愿您武运昌隆，长政大人。”  
光秀低声自语道。  
“你与长政，似乎很合得来。”  
信长的声音，从身后传来。  
“信长大人。”  
光秀连忙行礼。  
“乱世之中，能够和长政大人这样的人结交，实在是一件幸事。”  
他这样说道。  
“是……这样吗。”  
信长却是不置可否地微微一笑。  
深邃的眼神里，有些欲说还休的味道。  
光秀感到有些疑惑，却没有继续这个话题。  
“对于这次的事情，您要如何处置？”  
“为将军修建二条御所作为新的居住地。”信长看上去不太在意，随口说道，“有了城的守护，即使是那位将军，也不会有什么危险了吧。”  
听上去方才信长和义昭的会面并不愉快。  
“那您打算何时返回岐阜？”  
信长打量地扫了他一眼，微笑的唇边吐出两字：“很快。”  
“是么。”  
无意识接话的光秀，似乎有些恍惚。  
“余之前的提议，考虑得如何了？”  
信长忽然问道。  
光秀愣了一下。  
“您指的是……”  
随即他明白过来信长的意思。  
然而——  
“哈。”  
没等来答案的信长，轻笑了一声，转身似乎打算离去。  
“信长大人。”  
然而光秀出声叫住了他。  
信长的脸上，露出了胜利者的笑容。

信长带领织田军离开京都后的第二日，义昭打发去传令召见光秀的小姓，惊讶地发现京都奉行的宅邸已经人去楼空。  
与此同时，细川藤孝正拆开手下呈上的、署名为光秀的书信。  
对于信的内容，藤孝心里隐隐已有了预感。  
他定了定神，低头读信。  
信中只有一行字——  
“前途渺茫之身，望当即请辞。替我说服义昭。”  
“你终于，也要离开了么。”  
细川藤孝喃喃自语着，将信纸扔进香炉里。  
纸笺在他的注视下化为了青烟。  
他明白友人做了不可回头的打算。  
他的朋友决意用一世的荣华、一生的心血，来赌注织田家之主的气度和野心。  
但他可能无论如何也料想不到，甚至连光秀自己也想不到，此刻自称“前途渺茫”之人，十四年后将会权倾天下，亲手改变一个时代、一个国家的命运。  
他将在在史书上烙下不灭的刻痕。  
而他的名字，将永远与信长之名一同为人感怀，一同为人惋叹，一同成就字里行间的谜团轶事，一起在历史长河的尽头蒙上灰尘。

信长纵马疾驰在山原上。  
在他身侧不远处的，正是从京城中消失的光秀。  
这是从前名为稻叶山城、如今已改名为岐阜的城郊，织田家的军势在返回美浓的时候途经此处。  
在经过某一处草地的时候，信长忽然勒住了缰绳。  
光秀也随之停下。  
信长朝身后挥挥手，叫来了一个小姓。  
“光秀，”信长似乎仍带着那样神秘莫测的笑容，“余有一物赠与你。”  
光秀怔了一怔，随即翻身下马，单膝跪地。  
“十分感谢。”  
这时的光秀，对信长谨守臣礼。  
信长接过小姓呈上来的锦盒，亲手递给光秀。  
“拆开看看吧。”  
他的脸上，也有些好奇的神色。  
“是。”  
光秀依言将锦盒打开。  
木匣中，盛着一件紫色的阵羽织。  
和信长所着的、以及信长身后的织田家士兵所着的一样的紫色。  
光秀顿了一顿，将羽织抖开来。  
深紫色的织物背后正中，绘着一朵水纹桔梗。  
水蓝色的五瓣桔梗，是土岐曾经的贵族明智氏的家纹。  
光秀的目光顿时钉在了那朵水色的桔梗花纹上。见状，信长微微一笑，似乎对他的反应颇为满意。  
他明白光秀此刻心中想必是感慨万千。因此信长没有立刻出声，只是在一旁，微笑着。  
已经多久没有见过这样的纹章了——自从长山城陷落，明智家失去了最后的领地、沦为流浪武士之后。  
光秀想起信长进攻斋藤龙兴之前的允诺。斋藤氏亡于织田氏之手，正是信长为他报了家门之仇。  
而如今，亦是信长亲手予他重新背负起明智之名，建立功业重振家道的机遇。

“信长大人。”  
光秀攥紧了他的主君赐下的第一件宝物，仍保持着单膝跪在地上的姿势。  
信长勾起一侧的唇角。  
“拿起来，余看看。”  
紫色的羽织被抖开，展开时左边胸口的位置，徐徐出现了一朵金线绣成的梅花。  
状似五瓣梅花的木瓜图案，是织田家的家纹。  
明智之名置于身后，是一生必要背负的责任。  
而织田之名铭刻于胸口，是放在心上的珍重和希望。  
这是信长所想的暗示吗？没人敢去揣测他的心意。  
然而光秀俯身颔首，向他未来的最后一位主君许诺。  
“我愿意成为您手中的剑，毫不犹豫地斩除每一个敌人，直到太平之世到来为止。”  
他抬眼，望着自己的主君。眼里是坚定不移的忠诚和信任。  
信长笑了。  
“这就是你战斗的理由吗，光秀。”  
信长顿了顿，又说道：“好，很好。”  
他俯下身，握住光秀的手，将他拉起来。两人并肩而立。  
这是宿命的相遇，亦是百年青史的转机。  
他握着光秀的手，拇指摩挲着他掌中的衣料。  
“很好看。”  
低沉暧昧的吐息，如同情人间的耳语，温热地缭绕在耳畔。  
一如很多年后，火光冲天的那一夜里，叛军打起高扬的军旗，水蓝色的桔梗在火炎中无知无觉地盛放。  
彼时的信长，用有如当时的欣赏眼光，注视着夜空中绽放的水色桔梗。  
他在火光中，最后一次合上心爱的折扇。  
“很好看。”  
仍然带着玄秘笑意的双唇，开合着吐出这样一句。  
他的神情，沉醉而得意洋洋。


	3. 鬼面

依照《信长公记》的记载，青年时代的信长容貌昳丽，甚至有肖似女子之处。  
而他本人不仅并不认为这样的样貌有损于男子气概，反而对此颇为自得。  
军记物中，曾经记载了这样的一件事情。  
在一次战胜敌人后的庆功宴上，诸位家臣都已经入座，却迟迟不见信长。  
大家都对此感到迷惑不解，但是没有人敢出声询问，更没有人敢私自离席。因此大家只好垂着头跪坐在位子上，战战兢兢地等着。  
就在某位家臣的额头都已经冒出了汗珠的时候，突然从门口走进来一名盛装打扮的美妇人。  
这名妇人的举止娴雅，面容姣好，穿着色彩艳丽的十二单衣，自门口款款走进屋来。  
在家臣们疑惑目光的偷瞥下，美妇人径直走到了信长的位子上，撩起外裳、落座、整理好裙裾。  
就在家臣们惊疑不已的时候，只听这名美妇人清了清嗓子，开口说道：“怎么不向你们的主君行礼啊？”  
传来的却是低沉而愉悦的男声。  
家臣们闻声大哗，妇人却哈哈大笑。  
原来这名美妇人，其实是信长所扮。  
信长就是这样一个人。  
世俗的礼制，对他而言仿佛不存在一般。只为了自己的欲望和野心，在这世间活得潇洒而自由。  
然而，不能理解他的人，却难免认为信长喜怒无常、举止无状。  
久而久之，就传出了织田家之主性格乖戾的传闻。  
可是对于信长而言，无论对方是尊贵的将军，还是最卑微的仆从，如果言谈有趣、见识广博，信长都愿意与之倾心攀谈。  
当然，他是一个从不考虑对方的感受，而只顾及自己的想法的人，这也是不争的事实。  
连军记物中记载的这一次玩笑，想必他也并非是存心消遣家臣，而是为了消遣自己吧。  
宴会就在这样令人感到紧张和尴尬的氛围中开始了。  
席间，信长招手示意光秀上前来。  
光秀举步至信长身侧落座，以酒盏相敬。  
一饮既罢，信长拢起女性和服宽大的袖子，仍是浓妆艳抹的模样，举起酒樽，拿捏着妇人的语调：“请让妾来给你斟酒，光秀大人。”  
光秀的表情，十分精彩。被这句话噎的，手里的酒盏拿着也不是，放下也不是。  
“谢……谢信长大人。”  
他窘迫的模样令信长放声大笑。  
愉悦的信长甚至在大笑的时候以袖掩面，想来是在这时候仍没忘记沉浸在自己的角色里吧。  
活在一张迷惑世人的面具背后，或许便是信长与生俱来的才能。  
然而戴上这面具的，是信长自己，或是世人呢？  
谁也说不定。

永禄十二年夏天的时候，信长真正意义上的第一座主城——岐阜城的改建工作完成了。  
这座曾经闻名天下的坚城，在经历了斋藤氏三代的营建之后，迎来了新的主人。  
为了庆祝岐阜城竣工，将要在附近山中的神社里举办祭典——这样的消息在家臣们之中传开了。  
于城池完工之时，在寺庙或神社中举行祈祷的仪式，本来是这个时代常见的事情。何况是岐阜这样对织田家而言意义非凡的一座城，举行祭典自然无可厚非。  
家臣们纷纷称赞着，喜气洋洋的气氛弥漫在大街小巷里。  
然而，如果仅仅是这样，就不是那个人的风格了。这件事情，也不足以作为织田家之主的轶事来讲述。  
在举办祭典的流言不胫而走几天之后，信长忽然召见了光秀。  
闲谈之间，信长这样说道：  
“余打算亲自参与今次的演出。”  
在神社举行的祈祷仪式里，通常会有由巫女作为神使、与神沟通的场景演出。信长所指的，大概是这一类的表演。  
对于信长心血来潮的要求，身为祭典主持者的光秀，自然是有些无可奈何。然而作为光秀本人而言，倒是已经随着侍奉信长的时日渐长，似乎已经习惯了这位主君令人哭笑不得的行事风格，而且对顺从他的莫名要求越发熟能生巧。  
“您想要在其中担任何种角色？”  
他仿佛例行公事一般地问。  
“余打算扮作神使。”  
他抬起头来，有些惊讶和困惑。  
“难道，你认为余不配扮演被神选中之人吗？”  
“并非如此，在下只是在想……”话到嘴边，光秀犹豫了片刻——这该不是那人的目的吧——信长不可能不知道这样的传统才对，然而没来得及细想，他还是如实提出了自己的顾虑，“神使一职，通常都是由女性担任。”  
信长似乎预料到了光秀的疑虑，微笑着回答道：“如果连朝夕相处的家臣们都无法分辨的话，天下人又如何能看透余的面目呢？”  
他语带双关，指的是先前的庆功宴上的那件事情。即信长曾扮作女性，家臣们却无一人察觉之事。  
话已至此，光秀只得说道：“说什么也无法改变您的心意，是这样吗？”  
“正是。”  
“那么，我会安排。”  
对于这样无妨大局的小事，哪怕与信长意见相左，光秀也会聪明地选择退让。  
他谨守自己的原则，却一向容易相处。  
可是信长却说道：“不仅如此，你也要和余一起，光秀。”  
“我……？”光秀怔了一怔，“您是想让在下也一起……”  
“扮作女子”这四个字，实在是说不出口的令人难堪。  
“余做神使，你便扮作荒神吧。”  
然而——神使是神明的臣属，如此岂非主从颠倒、与礼不合？  
“信长大人……”  
“想知道余为何如此安排？”信长露出了狡黠的笑容，“不过是余扮上女妆更为合适，你不这样认为吗，光秀。”  
的确，比起光秀那股子单纯而利落的英气，眼前织田家家主确是拥有雌雄莫辨的俊美面容。  
但是显然，连走廊上侍立的小姓，都被信长的奇妙理由惊得身形一震，几乎栽倒。

祭典最终安排在了一个夏末秋初的夜晚。  
地点选在岐阜附近的山间，是一处打扫得十分整洁，但角落里也有青藤爬满的、肃穆而古老的神社。  
黄昏时，正在忙碌筹备着的神社后院里，浓姬带着两名贴身侍女走了进来。  
“夫人。”  
众人连忙行礼。  
浓姬接过侍女捧在手中的妆奁，微一盈身，向与她面目肖似的光秀报以一笑，似乎是准备要亲自帮祭典的神使化妆的样子。  
光秀见状，不由自主地退了半步。随即，他又像感觉自己失礼一般强迫自己停在了原地。  
“夫人……”  
浓姬似乎怔了一怔，忽而掩面笑了起来。  
“光秀殿下，面对您这样英俊的面容，我可真是下不去手呢。”  
这女子的语气充满了调笑，完全不像是寻常妇人那样拘谨。  
面对这样不伦不类的赞美，光秀一时手足无措。  
“夫人您……说笑了……”  
“是吗，呵呵呵呵呵……”  
浓姬望了信长一眼，已经换上了神使服饰的信长看上去也颇为愉悦，他正把玩着彷如蝉翼的襟纱。  
两人对视一笑，令在场的其他人更加地不安了。  
浓姬道：“光秀殿下，妾身和您开玩笑呢。”  
她说着，向后招了招手，杏眼微弯，眼角的泪痣有说不尽的风姿。  
“把那个拿上来。”  
“是。”  
侍女呈上来一个绘着花纹的木匣，大概有一个人头那样大——比大名们送勒索信的时候装人头的匣子更精致一些。  
“这是？”  
光秀在信长示意的目光下，接过并打开了木匣。  
里面躺着的是一个面具。  
是神社祭祀中常见的、不论是扮演神明或是恶鬼的人都会戴上的装扮。  
面具上雕刻着栩栩如生的青面獠牙，似乎要彰显粗犷和魄力，然而又敷上了金粉和胭脂，使得它散发出某种妖异的气息。  
“哈。”  
光秀在信长的示意下，戴上了匣中的鬼面，随即便传来了信长被取悦的轻笑。  
然而在那一刻，光秀甚至没有注意到——他正被一种奇异的感觉攫取了心智——  
戴上鬼面的瞬间，仿佛头一次，在那个人面前隐藏自己的情绪。  
织田家的主君太过于掌控一切、洞察人心。  
他看见人的高尚也看见人的丑恶，只有隔着厚厚的木质鬼面，才能在惴惴不安中获得一丝喘息。  
就好像高天上的神佛面对受难的世人，也只敢躲进泥塑木雕的造像里，在厚厚的金漆粉饰的面具后偷瞥众生。  
并且这种偷窥又带来一丝愉悦，仿佛有了一个窥探对方重重城府后的心思而不被发现的机会。  
然而与信长目光交汇的那一刹那，光秀立即意识到一切都已经暴露在了眼神里。  
他立刻感到心虚，然而信长却并未被这窥探和隐藏激怒，而是唇边挂着一抹饶有兴味的微笑，任由浓姬娴熟地为他扑上厚厚的白粉，又抿上胭脂和油彩。  
织田家的主君渐渐消失了。或者说，他并未消失，而是不动声色地变成了某种别的形式，就如同神明之于山川河流，拥有无数的化形，却又每一个都不是神明自己。  
如今，他暂且以一名美貌神女的样子出现在众人眼前。  
这使得光秀感觉到更多奇妙的心绪涌上心头——  
若那人真是女子，他该会像浓姬一般不拘泥于世俗的礼教，却照样明艳不可方物，叫那些迂腐君子都不知要将眼睛放在那里。  
若他真是女子，他此时此刻该在担忧何事，今生——又想同谁相守终生？  
这等荒唐且不敬的思绪，未敢宣之于口，却未免深藏于心。

转眼星沉月浮，暮色降临。  
神社中庭的篝火冉冉升起，围坐的家臣和眷属们都屏息等待着。  
一对老夫妇声嘶力竭地哭着，其中的老妇人抽抽搭搭，抓紧了女儿的衣服后襟。  
——或许她当真老眼昏花了。  
若她知道此时被自己紧紧攥住衣襟、当做女儿嚎哭对待的，正是扮作奇稻田姬的织田家之主信长的话，可能会吓得当场昏倒罢。  
老夫妇一共生养了八个女儿。  
然而，因为八岐大蛇作乱，每年都会有一个女儿被大蛇吃掉。  
终于，他们只剩下最后一个女儿了。  
而这时，光秀扮作的荒神自高天原来到人间。  
象征着暴戾与反叛的素盏呜尊，拒绝了被分封成为海神的命运。宁愿来到人间，倾听人民的声音。  
虽然他往往喜欢让祈求他的人民付出代价。  
比如，他提出由自己前去斩杀八岐大蛇，如果成功，就要把奇稻田姬嫁给自己的建议。  
老夫妇哭着同意了。  
而奇稻田姬，在惺惺作态地哭着的同时，露出了一抹奇诡的微笑。  
最终，荒神果然斩杀了大蛇。他从纸扎的大蛇尾巴里剖出一把宝剑，而神社的巫女们也从善如流地围着宝剑跳起了祈福的舞蹈，引起了观众们的一片呼声。  
然而素盏呜尊终究是代表叛逆和混沌的神明。  
即使拥有斩杀大蛇的功绩，却仍然被人民所畏惧，并且受到天照大御神的惩罚。  
传说正是因为天照对于荒神的不满，使得这位太阳女神躲进了山洞里决定不再出来，于是人间才有了夜晚和黑暗。  
“光秀啊，”扮作奇稻田姬的信长手举折扇，将脸上的神情藏在扇面背后，“须佐虽然平定灾祸，却因为其霸道的方式，就遭到人民与高天原的怨憎。”  
“信长大人，”在欢闹的人群面前，不必与信长目光相接的片刻，光秀忽然有了直抒胸臆的勇气，“或许那是因为他背弃了自己的天命……”  
“天命？”信长哂笑了一声，“不如说是一旦灾难过去，民众就不再需要英雄。这是多么可悲而可笑，可惜却是人世间亘古不变的真理。”  
所以英雄便是指那些为了人民、为了胸中的理想，哪怕背弃天命、背负骂名也要走下去的人吗？  
哪怕人民对于背离了时代的英雄，从来弃若敝履。  
仿佛真正受到神启，光秀的心中突然泛起一丝不详的预感。然而他竭力将那异样的感觉压制了下去，跟在信长身后离开了祭典舞台。  
如今的信长是乱世所需之人，可是当盛世平定之后，又会有新的“英雄”来取代他吗？  
所谓英雄——  
哪怕是背弃天命、背负骂名，也一定要将时代推向前方之人。

祭典结束之后，家臣们都在饮酒欢庆。  
然而光秀却寻到他的主君一个人站在风里。  
信长握着一壶酒，站在薄纸的拉门外。  
他抬头看向天空，月明星稀。  
“高处不胜寒……”织田家的主君似是自言自语般，哂笑着饮了一口酒，“人生，当真如此无趣吗？”  
他注意到了光秀进来的动静，但并没有表示这话是否是在向自己的属下发问，又或者只是不需回复的一句感叹。  
“信长大人。”  
并不擅长应对——或者说是并未经历过如此局面——于主君独自一人时闯入其感慨与诗意之中的光秀，在简短地向他的主君见礼之后，踯躅地思考着接下来的言辞。  
“您为何而有的感慨呢？”  
他不知道这样问是否失礼，然而无论是由于他的忠诚、正直或是别的什么情愫，他都无法像视而不见一般对待信长的自语。  
“光秀，”晚风吹过，信长又喝了一口酒，抬眼望着满天繁星，“余非人心所归，却是天下期盼，你明白吗？”  
他注意到信长的语序，是如同他平时一样的傲慢无礼。然而很快他就被别的景象攫取了视线——  
信长说这话的时候，仿佛发自内心地认为此事可笑一般。并非是他常有的嘲讽或疏离的、如同神魔俯瞰人间的笑容，而像是欲望获得满足的孩童、抑或找寻到新鲜事物的青年。  
眼角的笑意少了一些森冷，使织田家之主那俊美的容颜不再令人难以逼视。茶色的眼睛倒映着无云的星幕，无波无澜，永不动摇。  
“信长大人，”在光秀考虑清楚之前，他听见自己的声音说道，“终有一天，我会明白的。我向您起誓，以明智桔梗之名……”  
“我会同您一直走下去。”  
光秀说道。  
在那一刻他终于明悟了，从一开始，与其说是想要报家门之仇，不如说是想要看清眼前的这个人。  
他的气量，他的野心，他的反复无定，他的多情无情。  
家国天下，或许他明智光秀、以及织田家的家臣们，都早已不在乎了。  
只是想要追随着那个人，一同去往这条荆棘之路的尽头——  
直到君临天下或是万劫不复。  
信长道：“好。光秀啊，便同余一同去往世界的尽头。”

那个吻——瞬间的交缠，带着一股扑面而来的血腥味，突兀而炽烈。  
然而于光秀而言，却如同坠入了那片他一直注视的星空里，遥远的星海是那样的温暖，几乎可以说是出人意料，然而一切又显得顺理成章。  
家臣们会担心您——  
但光秀并未将这句话宣之于口。  
在那一瞬间，他心中涌出一种难以解释的冲动——想要独占他的主君，哪怕仅此一刻也好。  
信长沉浸在世界里，而自己被他吸引着，就好像他被星星吸引着一样。  
看似单纯的感情，背后却有着穷尽百年探寻也无法理解的复杂原因。  
天星浩瀚，正如未来有无数种可能。  
在世人眼中，织田家的主君玩世不恭、喜怒无常，却恰恰是人性的体现。  
在世俗的道理毁灭人伦和情欲的时代里，不可捉摸、随心所欲的作为正是身为人的生命欲望的表现。  
如同神魔一般，生于不存在善与恶的混沌，但却比谁都要贴近人的本能。  
他没有常人所理解、认同的情感，但胸中亦自有滚烫的真情。所以为魔者，不会用常人的方式爱人，亦从不会解释自己的做法。  
然而他却有超越常人的爱与憎，在克制、冷酷的表象下汹涌毁灭。  
天穹无垠，仿佛世界尽在掌握。

仿佛是为了向他的主君证明，他亦敢做常人不敢为之事——  
背弃德行、诉诸欲望、以最直接的方式达成目的。  
剑鞘、折扇、腰带、衣裳，一件一件地落在地上。  
肢体交缠，近在咫尺，低哑的呻吟和压抑的吐息，耳旁是信长了然却温热的笑意，带着滚烫落在他的唇齿，啃食睿智、吞噬隐忍，将那冷静表象下的偏执和狂热勾出胸口、细细品尝。  
这才是名为光秀之人的诚意。  
披着治世能臣的外表，却不可克制地和时代乱象发生共鸣。一心追逐着天下太平，却无法自拔地被危险和神秘吸引。  
世人在混沌中渴望救赎，他却带着清醒踏入无间。  
是牺牲，是安抚。  
是向信长的诉说。  
愿做世人应为而不敢之事，何能称是恶毒？  
不过是乱世中百年未见的真情。

“您看见我的扇子了吗？”  
当天光洒金时，光秀皱着眉这样问道。  
彼时，他正在试着将衣襟上杂乱的皱褶抚平。  
而信长仍然懒洋洋地躺在地上，把玩着他自己的折扇，笑意中嘴唇开合道：“回头余送你。”  
很多年后，信长忽然给驻守丹波的光秀寄去了一把折扇。  
光秀打开锦盒的时候，不禁露出一丝苦笑。  
信长究竟是还记得那一句随口戏言，又或只是心血来潮，一时兴起？  
这么多年过去，光秀已经对猜测信长真实的心思失去了兴趣。  
他持的折扇早已换了无数，有的是京中御制，有的是某地名物，可是最初在庆典上失去的那一把终于还是没有找回来。  
光秀放下锦盒，再次抬头仰望天空，仍是天穹无限。  
然而从什么时候起，他们之间已经没有明天了呢？  
如同最初的心意，都已在那一夜，葬身星海。

在庆祝岐阜建成的庆典之后，发生了一件原本微不足道的小事。  
事情的起源，是一名小人物的来访。  
那是来自长山城的故人，昔年长山城主的夫人、也就是光秀母亲的侍女。  
“少殿下。”  
她恭敬地伏在地上，衣衫虽然陈旧不堪却整理得一丝不苟，向光秀如此行礼道。  
“请起来。”光秀对待下人也一如既往地温和有礼，何况眼前的这一位是来自长山城之人，曾经效忠于他许久未曾回到的故旧之地，“在战争之中一路辗转至此，实在是一件令人敬佩的事情。”  
使女也露出了一丝温和的笑容：“如果可以，希望能够继续服侍少殿下及眷属。”  
光秀点头道：“我了解了。那么，就给你添麻烦了。”  
“这样实在是令我无地自容。”  
随后，她在光秀的授意下，说起了自己逃难的经历。  
“……本来以为已经走投无路了，在那种情形下……”她摇了摇头，随即露出了平和的笑容，“万幸在那样的时候，竟然碰到了一队僧侣……”  
“僧侣？”  
在那时的安土桃山时代，僧侣与信众并不罕见，甚至可以说是随处皆是。自从佛教流传到日出之国后，不仅与本土的各种信仰和平共存，甚至在吸收信徒的能力上还表现出了超越原本的宗教信仰的趋势，甚至往往拥兵自重，即使在大名们的领地上划疆而治，领主们往往也碍于信徒而无法反对。  
大抵是战争之世，民众苦不堪言，只能寄希望于来生的安详和平吧。  
“是啊！”说到这里，侍女原本祥和的脸上出现了激动的神色，她用一种迷离的眼神望着远方，神情虔诚而狂热，“如果不是佛祖救苦救难、救度众生，想必我等已经不在人世了。”  
她那既平静又热切地相信着某件事物的样子，忽然唤起了光秀一些久远的回忆。  
曾经也有这样一个人——  
他惊觉自己也曾笃信神佛。幼年时代的光秀常常与母亲还有眼前这位侍女、还有许多的家眷一同为长山城、家人和天下百姓祈福。祈求佛与菩萨的庇佑，能够在乱世中安稳昌盛。  
然而如今——不知从何时开始——也许是因为有了相信之人，对神佛的信仰也就淡了。  
甚至在听到僧侣的时候，想到的竟然只是他们可能成为信长的阻碍。光秀带着惊惧顿悟出了，不知从何年何日起，他已经笃定地相信着，能够为天下百姓带来安稳昌盛的，不过是名为信长之人——  
这是何等令人心惊的醒悟。  
而在光秀为此而感到恐惧的时候，那名侍女仍在絮絮自言着。  
“即使是在再困难的境地，也没有忘记日日为夫人和少殿下祈福……一定是因为如此，佛祖才会护佑我与诸位大人再次相见吧……”  
而光秀想起了当年在朝仓义景麾下暂居时的情景。  
那时他便曾劝说义景与其将岁入供养给延历寺的僧众，不如用来整顿军备，以应对时局的变化。  
或许从心底，他便从未信过神佛之说，哪怕是在他仍谨守着宗教的种种戒律和仪式的时候，不过是一种赢得旁人赞赏的方式罢了。  
毕竟不是人人都像信长那样，敢于公然与天下共识决裂。  
这时，一名传话的小姓慌慌张张地跑了进来。  
“殿下，信长大人正要举行军议，请您立刻前往。”  
紧急军议，这个时候……  
“我知道了。”  
光秀起身的时候，心里仿佛预感到了即将到来的风暴。他感到恍惚而一阵惶然，但他强迫自己摆出平常的姿态，镇定地走向信长的军议室。  
彷如将恐惧都藏在鬼面之下，举步迎向将至的光明与暗霾。


	4. 逝川

时为元龟元年，继续担任着将军监护人一职的信长数度上京，并为足利义昭修建了二条御所作为居城。  
“信长大人。”  
就在前来参加军议的光秀声音响起的同时，信长的目光倏然落在了他身上。  
那是一个意味深长的眼神。  
信长点了点头，作为示意。  
“二条御所造成，余邀请天下大名上洛相庆。”织田家之主放缓了语速，眼里一闪而过鹰隼般的精光，“然而却有人拒绝了。”  
信长顿了顿，似乎是在享受创造如此一个戏剧性的时刻。  
他说道：“这位不愿参拜将军之人，名为朝仓义景。”  
他的话如同惊雷，然而语调却仿佛在谈论平淡无奇之事。  
信长道：“这可真是令人痛心啊。”  
他的玩味和不放在心上，似乎引来了义愤填膺的部下们的不满——  
“主公，这样的行为难道您要坐视不理吗？”  
“实在是对将军和身为将军监护人的信长大人的不尊重啊！”  
“请下决断吧！”  
在众人的战意变得无比炽盛之后，信长终于慢悠悠地开了口。  
“那，便去打朝仓吧。”  
然而他的表情——在家臣们慷慨昂然地应声之时，光秀逆着信长的目光看去，故作姿态的织田家之主神情那么清醒，他一步步将话题引向早已设定的结果，就好像他将天下一步步诱入囊中。  
此刻，正昂首阔步踏进信长的陷阱的，正是光秀的旧主，那位沉醉于礼法和茶道、可敬而又可悲地、希望弘扬佛法能使天下太平的义景。带着最后一丝理想主义的光辉，一步又一步、无知而坚定地走向名为信长的深渊。  
光秀早知道这一天迟早会到来，却还未想过它会如此突然的降临。  
他望向信长，目光交汇，如刀戟交锋。  
平静的表象骤然崩裂，如珠玉碎，如天下倾。

然而，就在信长决定讨伐朝仓家之后，一件令人难以解释的事情发生了——能征善战的织田军竟然和疏于战备的朝仓军相持不下，战况在卯月下旬的时候陷入了胶着。  
一开始，信长散布出进攻若狭国的武藤家的烟幕消息，顺利地将织田家和德川家的联军部署到了越前国朝仓的领地上。直到越前的各个港口燃起了火光，驻守在支城手筒山城的朝仓军才顿悟过来所谓进攻若狭国只是信长的计策。之后，信长军又势如破竹地攻取了手筒山城。然而，在那之后，一乘谷城的守军迅速地整理了战备，竟然在被围城的情况下坚守城池，令织田军一时难以攻下。  
织田本阵中，正在进行着关于攻打一乘谷城的军议。  
家臣们众说纷纭，有的提出再次使用火攻的战术，也有人提议长期围城，还有人则说出不如屠杀于手筒山和金崎俘获的朝仓军家眷，使其军心动摇，可以一战而定。  
信长静默地注视着他的家臣们，他的内心，也在盘算强攻一乘谷城的胜算。  
然而在这众说纷纭之中，光秀却沉默地不置一词。  
家臣们吵闹的声音逐渐远去，他仿佛又回到了昔年离开一乘谷城，义景亲自相送的场面。  
那时，义景曾说“愿今生不再相见”。  
乱世最难相许，他自是看破了。若再相见，一定是刀兵相向的场面。既然如此，不如从此不见。  
然而在乱世中，这样决绝的告别亦是奢望。  
“情愿你我不要战场相见。”  
而如今，他是受信长指使之人。而义景却选择了与声势喧天的信长对立的道路。是因为忠节、信仰、权势或是恐惧，他的动机不得而知，然而昔年品茶叙话，如今各为其主，却是不可改变的事实。  
军议进行了许久，却仍然没有议出结果，信长烦躁地一挥手，把莫衷一是的家臣们赶了出去。  
家臣们似乎注意到了某种反常，随即意识到了光秀意外的沉默。  
作为信长的心腹，又以善谋著称，光秀何以在这样的场合一言不发——  
忽然，有人意识到了什么。  
家臣们小声议论着，敬佩于这乱世中难全的忠节。  
“光秀大人，您有这样的苦衷，也是不易……抱歉，失礼了。“  
然而这句话却落入了信长的耳中。  
忠节？  
信长哂笑。

“光秀。”  
正要离席的光秀站住了。回过头，他的主君脸上挂着某种玩味的笑容。然而，不知是否由于军议无法做出决断的缘故，他的不满比平常更明显、更容易解读。  
“信长大人……”  
“是对余进攻叛党义景不满吗？”  
“信长大人，”光秀望向他，不像是平常被他捉弄时那样的慌乱，而是平静的，压抑着一丝悲伤，“如果有一天，在下离开了您，您也希望我们兵戈相见吗？”  
他问出了那样逾矩的问题，似乎是笃定了信长不会视此为冒犯而介意，又或许这问题的答案便是看懂信长本身，于光秀而言比不惹恼他的主君重要千倍。  
信长果然回答了。  
他肯定、果断、不假思索地说道：“如果真有那一天，余很乐意见识你的手段。不要让余失望。”  
仿佛他们所谈论的乃是理所当然。  
这答案，不知为何，像一盆当头泼下的凉水，让光秀感觉悲凉。  
“我不会。”  
他低声地道。  
“信长大人，无论您怎样想，在下不愿意做那样的人。此身不会背叛您，无论何时，因何种原因。”

天光于一刹那间寂静，信长一挑眉梢。  
身为多疑寡恩的织田家之主，自然是应该觉得他可笑。然而心中又有一丝别样的情绪，不明为何，却使信长的语气难以察觉地温和了半分。  
“忠节，并不是余所考量的品质。”  
他顿了顿，又道：“余所要的，是能超越余之人。”  
光秀猛地抬眼，望向信长。  
“像松永久秀那样吗？”  
他竟然敢这样顶撞他的主君。  
此刻的光秀又如何能明白信长的意思呢？在他看来，信长不过是在再三回避如此看似是关于忠诚和节义、实际上不过是探察信长如何看待身为家臣的自己这样一个问题。  
可是不假思索地举出松永久秀的例子，光秀几乎是立刻就后悔了。  
信长并不讨厌久秀。在信长眼中，久秀不过是玩物一般，时而使人发笑、时而使人厌烦之物罢了。  
对光秀而言，即使被信长憎恨，也好过成为久秀这样的存在。  
然而信长答道：“并非如此。”  
他听上去似乎并不生气，反而竟然颇为耐心地解释道：“并非是如久秀那般天生反骨、寡决反复之人。”  
信长难得地没有如同往常一般拿捏语气，使人悬首期盼下文。而是仿佛不吐不快一般，幽深的眼神注视着光秀。  
“余所指的，乃是为了心中的欲望，不惜与尊敬、感激、建立过羁绊者亦能兵刃相向之人。如此忠诚于内心欲求之人，方能为余敬佩。“  
忠于内心所愿，欲望也罢，野心也罢，志向也罢。看重此等物事甚于其它之人，纵然有其愚直或狂妄之处，却仍让同样随心所欲的信长感到亲切。  
而光秀，明明是众人眼中最谨守礼仪、小心谨慎之人，信长却从心底隐隐感到一丝渴望。  
言尽于此，信长并未出口。  
——余对你，可是寄予厚望啊。  
面对信长如此的言论，光秀一时不知道该如何作答。  
平常令人难以揣测的信长，难得如此直白。然而他话语中深刻的离经叛道之意，却又使人恐惧。  
可信长那值得众人为之效死的魄力，不就正来源于他明明白白将野心宣之于口的勇气吗？

“信长大人……”  
信长从座位上站了起来，手按佩剑，举步至深紫耀金的军旗之下。  
“余征战至今的理由，你能理解吗。”  
他低头道：“光秀明白。”  
信长轻声哂笑。  
“果真，如此吗。”  
他转身，战甲上的鸦羽落下。连那一瞬间的柔软，亦是漆黑邃暗。  
“余将与朝仓军交战，命你在此驻守本阵，不必离开了。”  
“是。”  
在信长离开的前一刻，光秀忽然出声。  
“信长大人。”  
然而在信长驻足之后，他却斟酌半晌，继而沉默了。  
此时此刻，并不是再求告谏言的时宜与心境。  
于是光秀只是深深地行了一礼。  
“愿您武运昌隆。”

出人意料的急报是在织田军攻取了金崎城和疋田城之后传来的。负责传令的小姓慌张地冲进信长所在的本阵，急急忙忙地呈上了一件物品。  
“信长大人，这是从浅井军……市姬殿下那里送来的。”  
信长从小姓手中接过的，是一枚两端系着绳子而制成的布袋。  
织田家之主罕见的凝滞了一瞬，随即有些急躁地拆开了布袋，里面包裹着的是几粒红豆。  
信长思索之际，不由自主地紧抓着布袋和绳子，连红豆滚落在地上也不曾察觉。  
围观的家臣们，都感到茫然不解。  
织田军与朝仓军交战之际，身在浅井家的阿市为何会急匆匆地送来这样语焉不详的物事，一时间无人明白其中缘由。  
光秀也不理解，但那掉落在地的小豆——毋宁说是手捧豆袋的信长的模样，令他本能地察觉到了不详。  
织田兄妹之间的默契光秀自然无从知晓，但信长的一言一行他却是自然而然地留心。  
“长政……”  
半晌，信长叹了口气，缓缓念出了昔年的盟友和妹婿的名字。一股前所未有的浓郁阴霾浮上眉头，信长眉眼间神色怒极，唇角却突起一抹哂笑。  
“你也这样愚蠢，真是令人失望。”  
那样浓重的阴云，竟然使得一时无人敢答话。好一会儿，丹羽长秀才战战兢兢地问道：“信长大人，您是在说什么？”  
“哼。”  
信长一声轻嗤，将布袋掷于尘中，那段绳子被绕在指间把玩。  
“豆在袋中，进退无路，想来是浅井军要从后突袭，与朝仓夹击余之军势。”  
家臣们闻言大哗。  
“什么？浅井大人……”  
“那位大人难道要背弃与我们的盟约吗？”  
“浅井大人竟然不顾市姬殿下……！”  
人声纷乱，如同此时心境。喧嚣之中，光秀的声音响起。  
“从金崎城至若狭国道路多为狭间，若遭遇伏击十分危险，若浅井军……真有如此动向，我军应该提早打算。”  
信长阴沉了脸，手中的绳子骤然被绞断。  
“撤军！传令，家康所部的后军掉头，向若狭国急行军。”  
小姓急忙去传令之后，几位统军的家臣也一边各自向所部传命，一面仍小声议论着。

“信长大人……”  
长政是织田家长久的盟友，是信长的妹婿，亦是光秀的好友。  
——二十年后，想必义昭公已经在兄长大人的辅佐下，平定天下了吧！如果那时我们还能一同回来这颗树下，一同举酒庆祝，是多么美好的事情啊。  
这是长政拥护信长上洛之时，于京中举行樱宴时所说之语，言犹在耳。  
樱花、春色、情谊、希望。  
这样的东西，在乱世中，难道就真的不能长久吗？  
情形甚至残酷到连一时半刻的伤怀也不可。  
豆袋千里传信，只因生机稍纵即逝。  
光秀明白自己的责任。又或者说，并非是不得不做，而是因为信长，他一定会做之事。  
“我军应当尽快撤往若狭，”光秀听见自己沉声建议道，“请让我率军殿后。“  
话语脱口而出，他定定地望向信长。  
面对义兄弟的背叛、生死交关之际，那样俊美的面容透漏出冷酷的神情。  
或许这便是最后一面，仿佛是要将此情景刻在眼中。  
不惧死生、不为人心所动的织田信长——  
为之赴死亦不妨的主公。  
信长面上浮起一抹讽刺的笑容。  
“看来，余这次要仓皇而逃了。”  
然而那自嘲的情绪转瞬即逝后，他又变成了平日决断迅速、雷厉风行的织田信长。  
“若此真为你心中所愿，就交予你。”  
“是。”  
目光相接，除此之外再无诀别之语。

“听说信长大人离开之前，什么话也没有说？”  
如今人人自危的金崎城中，仍然能够如此神色如常的开着玩笑的，也只有与光秀一同留下断后的木下秀吉了。  
“信长大人的心思，可真是很难揣测呀。”  
秀吉虽然这样说着，可是若要说他是织田军中最了解如何迎合信长心意的人也不为过。  
原本不过是作为信长的小者，为信长提携武具和衣物，连胁差都不被允许佩戴。却因为侍奉信长尽心而得到了其赏识。  
秀吉受到信长知遇之恩的过程，被记载成了军记物中著名的“草履取”的故事。大意是说秀吉在帮信长拿取草鞋的时候，先将草鞋放在怀中焐热，然后才将草鞋呈给信长。  
由于浅井家的突然背叛，此次的撤退可以说是十分危险。虽然家臣们中有不少愿意承担殿后之责的人，然而他们皆是织田家重臣，可以说和信长唇齿相依，如此做也是情理之中。  
只有秀吉自请殿后，令众人都感到惊讶和感动不已。  
“秀吉，”站在旁边的光秀似乎也被秀吉那种轻快的模样所感染了，他打量着面前这个因为身材瘦小、其貌不扬而被信长戏称为“猿”的近臣，“你为何要向信长大人请命，留于此金崎城布防，掩护主君撤退？”  
“光秀殿下，您想必听说过吧。信长大人将我从一介足轻提拔至今，知遇之恩重如山。”  
秀吉的嘴角上扬，提起信长时，明亮的眼睛里仿佛有晨星闪烁。  
“而且呀，只有跟随信长大人才能创造人人都能欢笑度日的无争之世。即使只是一点点，”秀吉低头，望着自己的双手，“这双手，也想要尽我所能的帮上忙啊。”  
“光秀大人，”他的面色微有郝然，然而眼中却充满坚定，“您是不是觉得我在痴人说梦？”  
光秀报以一笑。  
“看着你，我忽然想起了三国时候的故事。”  
他看向远方，织田家的梅旗正猎猎飘扬。  
“汉末的乱世皇帝刘玄德，也是织席贩履出身，后世的民众都称他为仁君。”  
“他是否是仁君，并不重要。重要的是他拥有一项无可匹敌的才能，名为洞察与收获人心。”光秀继续说着，不知不觉中他温和地微笑着，大战在即的阴云隐然消散，“秀吉，你似乎也有着这样的才能。”  
秀吉且惊且喜，又有些惶惑：“光秀大人过誉了，和传奇故事中的人物相比，小的并不敢。”  
“你不必这样妄自菲薄，”光秀轻声道，“只用看你是如何懂得迎合信长大人的心意便知道了。”  
言语之中，仿佛是有些羡慕。  
只是，他并非认为自己全然没有那样的才能。只是忠责所在，并非人人都能够时刻迎合主君的心意而表现。  
作为主君，信长的一切长处也正是他的短处。倘若失去敢于直谏之人的辅佐，他的决断和魄力不仅会毁灭敌人，也不免损伤自己。  
而秀吉这份单纯的、想要报答的心情，就不免令人欣羡。  
“光秀大人，”然而秀吉只是摇了摇头，“小的从来都不敢揣测——那位大人的心思。”  
并没有注意到光秀讶异的神情，秀吉自顾自地继续说道：“小的只是觉得，只要一直跟在信长大人身后，为他挥着刀也好，提着鞋也罢，就一切都会好的。“  
那份心情，如何不像刚开始决定要追随信长的自己呢？  
光秀一时失语。  
如果能够永远怀着那样单纯而诚挚的感情，追随着信长……  
只可惜那份赤诚，从何时起日渐流逝？  
因为进攻朝仓家之事，难免已在信长心目中生出嫌隙。而如今长政的背叛，更是令彼此进退两难。  
只希望，不必有一天竟至须如履薄冰的地步。  
“秀吉，”光秀听见自己说道，“我相信，你的心愿一定会在信长大人之下实现的。”  
“哈哈，这可是借您吉言。”秀吉开怀地笑道，“说到这里，光秀大人，小的一直很羡慕您。”  
光秀不禁失笑。  
“这是在说什么？”  
“信长大人待许多人都有知遇之恩，可是只对您不同。”秀吉微笑的样子，果然像极了某种猿类一样，狡黠而又欢快，“在下们都揣摩信长大人的心意，而能让信长大人揣测的就只有您。”  
——若说是赞誉，说这是光秀听过最奇怪的奉承之语也不为过。  
也许是实情罢。  
毕竟信长麾下的武将们大多刚烈或直爽，再有便是像秀吉这样率直之人。也的确只有天性内敛的光秀，并非让人一眼便能看透了。  
光秀微微一笑。  
“那我便来告诉你，信长大人离开时不置一词的缘故。”  
“咦？”秀吉闻言，凑上前来连声问，“是什么是什么？”  
“因为……”面对秀吉的急迫，连光秀这样沉稳的人，也不免起了戏谑之意，故意拖延了片刻才道，“信长大人认为，还未到与你我告别的时候。”  
“我等身为殿军，虽应奋战保护信长大人撤退，但也改尽力保全自己的性命。”  
光秀取下立于一旁的织田家军旗，将其中一面交给秀吉，持另一面翻身上马。  
“可不要死了啊，猴子！”  
“啊，好狡猾！”  
秀吉故作恼羞成怒的大叫声传来，他亦是身负梅旗，大步迈向战场。

“好久不见了，光秀。”  
朝仓义景苦笑着说道。  
——昔年相别时，谁能料到再见是如此情形呢？  
“义景公。”  
光秀勒马而立，身后是惊疑不定的织田家军士。绕金崎城布下的这道防线，如一把刀劈开昔年情谊。  
“本来我想，如果今次能够见到你，一定以大义、情理相劝。”义景眼中隐隐有哀戚之色，“但如今，看来我已不必多言。”  
义景取得军扇在手，朝仓军只待一声令下。他望着眼前一别数年之人——仍然是当年清雅俊秀的青年，然而甲胄之外身着织田家的紫色阵羽织。  
张扬而怫戾的颜色，使人想起信长。他的倨傲，他的叛逆。却那样安然地与光秀融为一体。  
“我想，你已不是当日离开一乘谷城之人了。”  
光秀握紧了手中之剑。  
“如果可以，在下亦不想要如此重逢。”  
“乱世不就是如此？”义景淡淡地一笑，“话不投机，就只能刀兵相见。信长的理念，我无论如何也不能认同。”  
是了，他是那样宽容温和的人。  
唯独这一件事无法退让。  
义景举起剑。  
“光秀，选择我或是信长都无妨，最重要的是不要忘记了自己的心意。”义景抬眼望着浑浊的天空，露出自嘲的神色，“不然，就成了我这样的傀儡。为谁而生、为谁而死，归于一抔黄土之时都不能明白。”  
剑锋斩落，在昏暗的天色下劈出一瞬清白，然而亦有难以挽回之物，于此时无声碎裂。  
两军交战，血染山原。

在十数日的苦战之后，赖秀吉等人奋勇死战之力，信长得以率军回到了岐阜城。在这场艰苦惨烈的夹击战中，双方各付出了上千人死伤的代价。  
“只不过余还好端端地活着，”信长在茶室中席地而坐，天光将一缕阴影投在他的脸上，非怒非喜，脸色莫辨，“可真是要令想置余于死地的天下人失望了。”  
与他一同的是在金崎之战中立下战功的光秀与秀吉。  
光秀道：“义景公和长政大人，只是误会您想取将军而代之——“  
“光秀，”信长道，“你是在为想要取余性命之人辩护吗？”  
“在下不是——“  
“无明之人遍布天下，”信长举起茶碗，轻呷一口，“余所经之处，反叛之火熊熊而燃，乃是必然。若因此便踌躇不前，岂非是余小气。”  
如剑的目光刺向光秀，仿若感慨的一言一语皆是对他的暗示与诘问。  
“啊，”像圆场一般，秀吉惊叹的声音响起，“信长大人这样的心胸，便是成为天下人的气度吧！”  
“猴子，”信长闻言，不禁戏谑地一笑，“你也知晓，何为天下人？”  
秀吉不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“是因为敬仰主公，所以不自觉地揣测还说了出来……”  
他略微窘迫的模样令信长颇为开怀，似乎放下了些许芥蒂。  
“光秀，”信长又露出了那熟悉的、玩味的笑容，“你可是有了一个好对手。”  
说话间目视秀吉。  
光秀本能地想要反驳，却又想到信长不过是戏言。  
“信长大人又拿小的开玩笑！”秀吉却是先故作恼怒地喊了起来，“不过，能够博信长大人开颜，一点面子俺又有什么舍不得呢！”  
“行了，”信长笑道，“猴子，你下去吧。”  
“是！那俺就先告辞了。”  
秀吉离开之后，光秀却仍然立在原地，似是欲言又止。  
信长问道：“你还有话要说？”  
光秀踌躇了片刻——既因为不知从何而来的固执，不欲在信长面前表现得软弱，又因为之前与信长的龃龉，而一时不知该如何自处。  
然而——  
“……无论如何，您无恙便好。”  
这句话换得信长一挑眉梢。饶有兴味的笑容浮在面上，信长打量着他这位从不会真正顺从、却又在无人时拘谨地向他表达关心和忠诚的家臣，似是在思索。  
“那么，”在许久的、令人紧张的沉默之后，信长说道，“便如此说：余亦是如此。”  
他放下茶碗，指尖犹有余温。

两月后，信长正式自岐阜出兵，讨伐浅井氏。  
朝仓家闻讯后，迅速向小谷城派出援军，于小谷城之东的大依山布阵，与小谷城内的浅井军互成掎角之势。  
织田军抵达后，于姊川沿岸驻扎。这自新穗山而起、流经伊吹山的大河在灌溉了浅井家引以为豪的小谷城和横山城之后，汇入一望无际的琵琶湖。  
而面对眼前的河流，信长亦是感叹道：“世人珍爱之物，便如此逝川流水，不可挽回。”  
“信长大人。”  
传令完毕的光秀在姊川之边找到了信长。  
“听说这座小谷城是长政为了阿市而重建，”信长的眼中似乎容纳着眼前的坚城，又似乎只是一片空无，“今日却是余亲自命人放火，将它繁荣的城下町付于一炬。”  
“不论如何，”光秀道，“长政大人是心守信念之人，阿市殿下……一定会安然无恙。”  
“是吗。”  
信长淡淡地回答，听不出喜乐哀怒。  
“余提出进攻朝仓之时，你不发一语，”信长眉梢一动，脸色晦暗不明，“今日却肯面对长政。”  
光秀低头沉声说道：“长政大人想必只是一时受到蒙蔽，我会劝说他与信长大人重修旧好。”  
“呵，”信长哂笑，“余可真希望能如你所说。只可惜——”  
光秀道：“我相信长政大人心中的大义，将尽我之力相劝。若不能劝……“  
“世间万事，无有死，”信长的话语飘渺得像一缕烟霭，像檀香燃尽的沉灰，“焉有生。”  
仿佛是在颂着佛偈或是俳句一般，如诗歌一般美丽的言语颂赞着丑恶的真理。  
只是那一瞬间，信长的身影亦流露出一丝悲寥。  
无法宣之于口的落寞，只能化作一缕讽笑，衔于唇边。  
见状，一旁沉默的光秀不由五指紧握成拳，指甲深深地嵌入皮肉，疼痛却浑然不觉。  
——若不能劝，由我出阵，也好过您与长政大人刀兵相见，亲身背负阿市殿下的恨与遗憾。

光秀深深一礼。  
“信长大人，您曾问我，是否明白您为何而战。”  
他抬头望向他的主君，信长的眼神一如既往地幽深而无从解读。然而不知是否为着他此刻的自信，竟然从那眼神里读出了对答案呼之欲出的期许和赞赏。  
“无有死，焉有生。”光秀微微一顿，“只有布武天下，涤尽阴霾，才能迎来众人渴盼的无争之世。”  
久违的一抒胸臆，不假思索。  
“既然选择了这条路，为成为您平定天下之剑的此身，如何能临阵退缩。”  
哪怕这是一条充满背叛与痛苦的荆棘之路……  
您所经之处，必有叛乱。  
与时务为敌，千夫所指……  
我也会一直与您走下去。  
信长缓缓吐出一口气。  
“光秀。”  
他低声而语，如蝉翼坠落的叹息，微不可闻。  
——惟你。  
歧路同行，相与改天换地。

剑锋落地之时，长政的思绪有过片刻的恍惚。  
出阵之前，是阿市亲手为他系上衣甲。  
阿市秀丽的面容那样平静，仿佛只是身处乱世的一个寻常清晨。  
可是长政却合上了眼，不敢再看。  
“阿市，你会不会恨我？”  
他终是不忍问道。  
“长政大人，”阿市只是微微一笑，“我嫁给了您，也深爱着您。”  
“可是我背叛了义兄，”长政的眉心紧紧皱起，似有万千痛苦之色，“我很抱歉，阿市。”  
阿市轻轻地摇了摇头。  
她温柔的微笑，如一抹超逸的白云，悬在天边。  
毕竟那是她唯一能为之事。  
女子又能做什么呢？  
且不必说是乱世，身如浮萍，命如飘絮。即便是在太平盛世，女人的声音，也是掌握大权的人所不能听见的。  
一边是兄长，一边是爱侣，只能用无声悲泣，痛斥乱世无明。  
可阿市是织田家的女儿，身负和信长一样的血脉。  
——哪怕做下的决定再痛苦，也必不无能软弱原地踌躇。  
只有一滴的泪流过之后，便不再有了。  
“爱与义，都是长政大人最重要的东西呢。无论您做什么样的决定，”她踮起脚，为长政整理好盔缨，“长政大人想要守护的东西，阿市都会用生命去珍惜。”  
“我终究还是，一样都留不住吗……”  
长政跪倒在血色山原之上。  
从清晨持续到傍晚的战斗惨烈异常，流血遍地，甚至染红了姊川的河水。  
奋进的浅井军虽曾数次攻破织田军的防线，长政所率的部队甚至一度突入织田本阵，然而盟友朝仓家却遭到织田援军德川家康布下的奇袭，不得已退出了战场。  
至此，在难以弥补的人数劣势下，浅井军终于开始败退。然而织田的军势紧追不舍，兵锋直指小谷城下。

力战而竭的长政，只得眼睁睁看着织田家的将领一步步走近。  
然而当他看清来人时，终于露出一抹苦笑。  
“光秀？”  
“长政大人。”  
光秀低声道。  
长政微弱地笑了笑。  
光秀和他一样，衣甲染血，遍布脏污。  
——这便是战乱之世吧，哪怕故友刀兵相见，亦须能忘弃一切、心无旁骛，故为良将。  
何等的讽刺。  
“光秀，”长政闭上眼，有一道泪痕将眼角的血污冲刷出浅壑，“我实在有不得已的苦衷。”  
“是令尊久政大人……”见长政微微一震，情知言中，光秀又于心何忍，“还有重臣们……”  
“身在其位，”长政摇了摇头，“我亦不能为自己开脱。”  
他连脸上都沾满了血污，满面风尘，唯有一双眼睛还留有清亮之色。  
原本是风华正茂之年，昔日樱宴上丰神俊朗、谈笑若定的青年却已全然不见。  
“长政大人，”光秀不禁带上了几分急迫，“请您一定随我去见信长大人，只要您向信长大人解释清楚……虽然不曾诉诸于口，信长大人确实十分珍重这份情谊。”  
长政轻声一叹。  
“义兄，想必对我很是失望吧……”  
“长政大人……”  
“幸好，”长政道，“你还在，光秀殿下。”  
言语中对信长的关心、事出无奈的悲戚之意，并无丝毫虚假。  
然而——  
“我已不能回头了。”  
话音未落，长政引剑而起——  
忽然有箭矢飞来。  
“援军，是援军！”  
原本士气低落的浅井军士兵，突然激动地呼喊了起来。  
而在织田阵中——  
家臣们或惊异、或不安，皆在议论：“朝仓军已被三河方面击败，浅井何来援军？”  
“快去探查！”  
很快，前往查看前线情形的将领回来向众人说道：“是摄津方面的僧兵！一向宗的僧众们，不知为何宣布与信长大人为敌，前来援助浅井和朝仓！”  
延历寺和本愿寺虽然一向与朝仓家交好，但僧兵竟在此时突然参战，连长政都一时诧异。  
然而受到激励的浅井军奋起反击，战阵中一名十分活跃的将领，奋力突进至长政身旁。  
“长政大人，僧众愿意为我军殿后，请您尽快撤往小谷城！”  
名为藤堂高虎的年轻人，此刻还寂寂无名。然而他忠诚护主的行为，令心灰意冷的长政打起了精神。  
“后退，后退！”  
在长政的指挥下，浅井军开始依次撤往小谷城方向。而织田军这边，池田恒兴、木下秀吉等人也追了上来，只是面对如此情形，一时也不知该如何应对。  
“僧兵数量不明，不能贸然追赶，”光秀思忖片刻，下令道，“暂时退往横山城方向，先攻取横山城为据点。”  
“是！”

暂时罢兵之后，便以姊川为界，浅井向北，织田往南。  
光秀回身，往北岸遥遥一望。  
浅井军退得很快，几乎已不可见。只剩下一地折断的刀剑和旗帜，被将烬的战火遗弃。  
昔年同路，如今背道。

染血的姊川终究会被时间洗净，但破碎的情义，却永远无法恢复如初。


	5. 红莲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有限制级描写、背德、可疑的历史真相以及其它可能令人不适的内容。

“如你所言，此物是叫做‘地球仪’？”  
信长端详着面前来自南蛮的舶来品。  
那是一个十分精致的造物，由前来谒见信长的传教士献上。黄铜铸造而成的球体表面，以西洋的语言和符号标记着人类迄今为止探索过的土地和海洋。  
地球仪被信长兴致盎然地把玩着，带着惊叹与沉醉，手指抚过每一寸从未到访、甚至从未听闻的天地。  
“正是，”自称“弗朗西斯科神父”的异国人，正以口音浓重的蹩脚日语，向信长献上他所带来的新奇物事， “这个圆形——我等此时此刻，便是立于彼之上。”  
他明白，获取眼前这位拥有相当影响力和实权的大名的欢心，对他甘愿为之献身的传教事业至关重要。因此，他一边措辞，一边小心地观察着信长的反应。  
“哦，哦！”  
“什么，怎么会……？”  
在座的家臣们中先传来了不可置信的声音。  
“如果站在边缘的话——不行，怎么想都觉得不明白啊。”  
“还不用说那个，就是人要怎样站在球上面这一点，也很奇怪了不是吗？”  
“其实，有一点现象可以证明这点，”神父露出矜持而宽和的笑容，“设想有远道而来的船只，在接近港口的时候，人站在港口的话，总是先看到桅杆，继而才看到船身。这便是地圆之说的明证。”  
家臣们闻言，仍旧惊疑不定。  
“在那下面的人和屋子，不会掉下去吗？”  
“果然还是不能明白啊……”  
只有信长说道：“原来如此，可以理解。”  
他的眼中充满了探寻和热诚。  
神父见状，鼓起勇气，继续解说道：“您请看，这里即是日本，也就是‘日出之国’。”  
他所指的，不过是一块为海洋所围绕的弹丸之地。  
这一次，连信长也露出了惊讶的神情。  
“余曾经所期望的天下，”他似是陷入了沉思，神色似笑非笑，“呵。”  
一旁的瀧川一益说道：“竟然只是这么小的一片土地，一定是有哪里弄错了吧？”  
家臣们不禁纷纷附和着。  
“信、信长公，事情就、就是如此，”神父一时有些担心自己惹恼了眼前这位素有冷酷声名在外的大人，硬着头皮说道，“此为西国中的葡萄牙与西班牙……”  
他战战兢兢地一一指出，脑门上浸出了汗珠。  
然而信长全然没有在意他的紧张，正一心一意地沉浸在一望无际的幻想里。  
“如此广阔的世界，余一定要看一看。“  
神父不自觉地松了口气，偷眼看向信长。  
面对从未见过的新奇之物，他的眼中充满了痴迷与向往。仿佛第一次离开家乡的少年，乍然看见了纷繁世间。

招待南蛮使者的宴席散去之后，光秀因军情而求见信长。  
谈罢军议之事后，信长忽然说道：“今日，余听说了一件十分有趣之事。”  
“听说今日接见的使者献上了新奇的南蛮物。”  
黄铜所制的地球仪正摆在信长手边——已然成为了信长的爱物。  
“世界如此广大辽阔，”信长端详着地球仪，目光最终落在狭长的日本岛上，“那些家伙却整日为了一座城池，便沾沾自喜、争斗不休。”  
他的轻蔑之色溢于言表。  
“关心身边的事物是人之天性，”光秀答道，“并非人人都能心怀天下之志。”  
“余做了一个梦，”信长的嗓音低沉，仿佛隔着烟雾般氤氲缭绕，惑人心志，“余想要将天下都收入囊中，统一国家。然后——”  
如同着迷一般地，饮鸩止渴、甘之如饴般。  
“余想要出海，去看一看遥远的西国。”  
“主公……”  
不知为何，信长所描述的图景，那样清晰地出现在光秀眼前。  
身在乱世，对于百姓而言，温饱团圆已是一种奢求，而对于武家之人来说，明君知遇、建功立业即是一生最大的盼望。  
而信长——  
他在这样的乱世中，做着一个不相干的大梦。  
也正因为如此，才显得可怖可畏。他的野心，仿若业火将吞噬天下一般危险。  
然而为何，他所描绘的景象，令人感到如此温暖？  
仿佛是长夜中的一盏灯火，跃动着能暖人心的温度。  
“我明白。”光秀不知道自己为何说出这句话，许是因为那暖意令人不自觉地想要靠近，想要环抱，“您的愿望一定会实现的。”  
想要拼尽微薄之力，令它继续燃烧下去——毕竟夜那样长，那样冷。  
信长笑了笑。  
“光秀，你也有这样的梦想吗？”  
“信长大人，”光秀答道，“您所言之愿望乃是奢侈之事。人生而有命，大多数人在出生的时候，一生的道路便已经注定。“  
“余不信天，亦不信命。”信长的目光灼灼，“你既然能明白余之理想，何必要假作与他人一样？”  
光秀一怔，低声道：“我所愿惟天下太平，世无争战。只是身为武将，不该在您面前说出如此软弱之语……”  
——武家以争战为荣耀，以战死沙场为归宿。  
“愚妄，”信长的口吻却并不严厉，“与余一般怀有此天下之梦，又何必要在乎旁人的口舌。”  
“并非是在乎他人的眼光，”光秀坦然答道，“只是人生短暂，弭平战争非一代之功，不敢轻言怀此不切实际的愿想。”  
“人生五十年，如梦亦似幻。”信长吟着《敦盛》中的句子，站起身来，“若要于这如梦幻泡影般转瞬即逝的五十年间，将所求之物握于手中，答案唯有——“  
光线骤然沉寂，信长的声音从四面八方响起。  
“行常人所不能为之事——不择手段。”  
恍惚间又见京洛茶筵，时值春季，徙樱满枝。  
“二十年后，想必义昭公已经在兄长大人的辅佐下，平定天下了吧！如果那时我们还能一同回来这颗树下，一同举酒庆祝，是多么美好的事情啊。”  
一转眼却到了姊川之畔，故交相对，金角呜咽。  
“我已不能回头了。”  
长政的决绝、悲戚、和手中握紧的剑——

剑锋划破天光，光秀自梦魇中惊醒。和纸拉门透出外面的天色，似乎已至破晓。  
一声轻叹，拭去额上的冷汗，忽然听见廊下传来的脚步声。  
“殿下，信长大人召集军议。听说是半夜得到战报，矶野员昌投降，佐和山城已拿下了。”  
“知道了。”  
光秀抬眼，望向外边的天光，天色阴沉，似乎山雨欲来。

姊川之战时，浅井军损伤严重，虽然有一向宗救助，却也是元气大伤。战后，织田军进驻横山城，将浅井家的领地就此一分两段。由浅井家臣矶野员昌驻守的佐和山城，因此也与小谷城的浅井本家失去了联系。  
为了利用这一嫌隙，信长派兵佯攻佐和山城，并向双方暗中派出了间者。受到挑唆的长政误以为矶野员昌有投降信长之意，拒绝向被围困的佐和山城派出援军。矶野员昌坚守佐和山城，却得知本家无意派来援军，绝望之下，不得已倒向了织田一方。信长派重臣丹羽长秀进驻佐和山城之后，支城太尾城和朝妻城的守将也相继放弃了城池。”  
至此，整个南近江皆已归入了织田家囊中。  
将秀吉派往横山城、并嘱咐其小心计策、谨慎守城之后，信长命光秀向伊势长岛的一向一揆众发起进攻。因朝仓、浅井两家发起的反信长同盟，织田家正陷于四面受敌之境，信长于此时选择大军亲征北伊势的决定，便显得危机重重。  
然而信长却说道：“其余大名与余为敌，皆是因为有领土纠纷之故。唯有一向宗门徒，本与余秋毫无犯，却在姊川之战后数次为朝仓、浅井家的军队提供庇护，令余数度错失战机。”  
家臣们尚未解其意，只有光秀明白信长所指为何：领土纠葛尚有和谈的契机，然而织田家与一向宗的矛盾无法开解。  
思忖片刻，光秀建言道：“信长大人，若请义昭公出面，或许能促成与毛利家的联盟，以抵御阿波、讃岐一线篠原家的兵力。另外，筒井顺庆只是因为与松永久秀殿下不和，并非真心要与您为敌，派出说客晓之以理并赐予宝物的话，应该可以使他归附。”  
信长微微一笑，当即首肯：“余亦有此意。”  
元龟二年五月，信长出兵攻打盘踞伊势长岛的一向一揆。六月，义昭在信长的授意下，向毛利家的小早川隆景颁布谕令，命其讨伐篠原氏。七月时，筒井顺庆在光秀的中介下，果然向信长表示了臣服。  
在情势逐渐倒向织田家之际，传来了令人意想不到的消息。  
“松永久秀和荒木村重，举兵反叛了！”  
然而面临此等消息，信长只是不紧不慢地说道：“迫不及待地要把命运，握在自己手中了吗。”  
“信长大人，”光秀皱了皱眉，“为今之计，请让我分兵前往摄津，必将竭力平定村重之乱。而久秀……”  
信长道：“之前把那位将军的女儿嫁给筒井家，顺庆也该对余表示忠心了。”  
光秀行礼道：“您早有安排。”  
“这一天早晚会到来，”听闻属下的背叛，信长似乎并不恼怒，言语中还颇为玩味，“余一直在等待。”  
“既然您如此认为，”光秀的语气里带上了些自己也未见的担心，“那您为何还将此人留在身边？”  
“在再度背叛之前，他仍然有为余所利用的价值。所以余——原谅他。”面对光秀少有的急迫，信长微微一勾嘴角，“何况，余不也将你放在身边？”  
信长“啪”地一声展开折扇。  
“——你可是比久秀危险百倍。”  
“信长大人！”这个不合时宜的玩笑令光秀带上了一层薄怒，“军情急迫，请您不要开这样的玩笑。”  
信长轻笑了一声。  
“不过是说笑。”  
言罢，他将手中折扇点在地图上，目前久秀所在的辰市城一带。  
“以久秀的魄力，即使反叛，也不能成事。”信长轻蔑而笃定地说道，“不过是成就余兴罢了。”  
可是这也太乱来了。  
将那样的人留在身边，甚至数次邀请对方出席宴会，或是在议事的时候独处。  
虽说身为家臣，不应当责备主君——  
“无论如何，”光秀低声道，“请您不要再做了，如此危险之事……”  
信长笑了笑。  
“光秀，”他低沉的嗓音似乎有着安抚人心的魔力，“不须为余担心。”  
光秀抬头看向他的主君。  
“我明白。只是——”  
信长将一只手放在他肩头，光秀恍然间觉得肩上一沉，仿佛交托诚心亦有重量。  
“余所行之事必然凶险艰难。”信长的语气是错觉一般的温柔，“因此，天下人都将走上这条路，或与余为敌、或被迫臣服，久秀不过是其中之一缩影。若要一一防备，五十年人生岂非太过短暂。”  
他顿了顿。  
“余唯有——不择手段。”  
他的眼神骄傲锐利，直指天下。

正如信长所料，久秀和村重的反叛并没有造成实质性的威胁。平定了后方的叛乱之后，信长再次出兵，兵锋直指联军中为首的朝仓和浅井两家。  
元龟二年九月，在信长的军威之下，浅井家的家臣小川祐忠向织田家投诚，并将志村城献予信长；之后，织田军又攻破了浅井治下的金森城。就在这时，浅井长政为了解围，使用围魏救赵之计，趁秀吉离开横山城前往拜见信长之时，趁机攻打横山城。然而机敏的秀吉在闻讯后，立刻率领信长处的援军前往横山城，前后夹击之下，大败浅井军。  
然而此事，似乎彻底惹怒了信长。  
织田军势一路追击战败的朝仓、浅井军以及一向宗门徒，一直追到比叡山下。  
一直以来，比叡山都被视为佛门天台宗的圣地，山中的延历寺更是香火鼎盛，拥有僧众、信徒不计其数。然而，在石山本愿寺的领导下，以伊势长岛的愿证寺为首的佛门势力都与信长为敌。延历寺虽然并非一向宗的寺院，却因为与朝仓家交好，故而愿意为朝仓、浅井的军队提供庇护。  
只是，与一向宗不同，延历寺并未公开与信长对抗，只是救助了在与织田军交战时受伤的朝仓、浅井军士兵，以及一些从城下流散出来的百姓。说到底不过是行一义举，尽佛门弟子救度天下的慈心。  
然而，信长却派兵包围了比叡山，向延历寺遣去使者，要求僧众交出收留的朝仓、浅井家军士，否则便会攻打比叡山。然而信长的威胁并没有使僧人们动摇，寺院主持拒绝了信长的要求。  
家臣们纷纷进言，劝信长暂时放过受延历寺庇护的败军。在圣山兴兵已是对佛祖大不敬，更不必说对寺院僧众刀兵相向。  
虽然信长有言在先，家臣们亦认为是口头威胁而已；在当时的时代，即便是刀尖立足的武家家臣们，亦无一不笃信佛教以及善恶报应之说。之前虽然曾和伊势长岛的一揆众交战，毕竟只是听从佛门指挥的世俗势力而已，与直接同比叡山的僧众交恶并不可同日而语。  
然而，在知晓了延历寺拒绝交出收容的联军之后，信长向家臣们下令道：“余已以礼仪相待，既然拒绝，就必要承受余之怒火。传令前军，攻打延历寺！”  
家臣们闻言大哗，不禁面面相觑。  
“信长大人，请您收回成命！”  
“比叡山可是佛门之母山，怎么可以……”  
在座之人硬着头皮说道：“即使您下了这样的命令，我等也不敢执行。”  
说罢，哪里还敢再看信长的脸色。只是，那低沉的声音仍然穿透而来，如阴雨欲来前的沉雷。  
“诸位皆是余心腹之人……很好。”  
撂下这句话后，信长大步走了出去。  
比起直言斥责，如此一句灌注失望与嘲讽的刺心之语，不免更令人恐惧之下，汗湿重衣。  
然而家臣们如何敢不劝谏呢？  
与故交为敌、与朝廷为敌、哪怕与众多势力强大的大名家为敌，尚不能动摇他们的忠心。可与佛、与天、与身后事为敌，毕竟只是凡夫俗子，为自己计、为主君计，如何能不惧？

“主公，”小姓恭谨地说道，“光秀大人求见。”  
信长将手中的军记物一扔，面色阴晴不定。  
“让他进来。”  
“信长大人。”  
光秀行了一礼，抬起头来。他十分平静，至少不像其他家臣一样惊慌失措——信长的目光意味深长地落在他身上，而光秀坦然地迎上信长的打量。  
片刻后，信长才开口说道：“光秀，你也不赞同余攻打比叡山吗？”  
他的目光灼灼，几乎是在逼问。  
光秀并未直接回答，而是说道：“请您不要过于责怪反对此事的诸位大人。一人若自幼受到佛法熏陶，如今得以立身亦是因有佛祖庇佑，想必一时不能接受您的命令，也是自然之事。”  
他娓娓道来，的确与其他家臣不同，议及此事时并无半分惧色。  
信长听完，既未首肯，亦未加以驳斥。只是眼中的阴翳又暗沉了几分，若是山雨欲来之前，滚雷已然破云。  
半晌后，他问道：“告诉余，你是诚心信仰佛法吗？”  
光秀的目光迎上了他的，那样沉静，那样通明。他果然毫无恐惧，却说出挑战主君底线之语——  
“如果我说‘是’，您会因此迟疑吗？”  
一瞬的静默，连外间的小姓都不禁屏息静气。担心下一刻便是骤雨急至，难免受到雷霆之怒波及。  
然而，并未等到信长的斥责。偷眼看去，织田家的主君竟像是松了口气一般。  
“你既然这样回答，”仿佛拨云见日、阴霾消散般，信长缓和了口气道，“自然并无诚心。那么，为何仍要出此无用谏言？”  
“信长大人。”光秀垂眼，静了片刻，方才问道，“您如此做，天下人将会怎么看您呢？”  
信长眸光一暗。  
“余所行之事，世人安敢妄议。”  
“即使您不信天命鬼神之说，难道也不在乎人言吗？”  
“无用之言。”  
信长不耐烦地道。  
看来事情已无转圜的余地了——  
其实，从一开始，他便选择了错误的劝说出发点。天下人会如何看待您呢——岂非是暗示自己并非反对，只是为了信长的声名着想？  
可是信长又何时是在意过声名之说的人呢？  
这样显而易见的事情，不是不明白。不如说是看似进退两难的矛盾内心，早已倒向了信长。  
只是，还有最后一个理由需要确认。  
光秀沉声问道：“您为何执意要攻打比叡山？“  
在人前信长所展现出的理由是为怒火，因浅井、朝仓两军两度于生死交关之际偷袭，而迁怒于收留两家残兵的延历寺。  
然而，胸怀天下之人，不会因为愤怒而引火烧身，只会以此为借口，达到真正的目的。  
不可告人、却至关重要的目的。只应他自己懂得，不该被臣下刺探的真心。  
原本，理由之说，臣下是不可、亦不必知晓的。身为人臣，尽忠主家即可，此是乱世中众人奉行的真理。人之一生，倘若皆能由别人安排，自己只须“谨遵命令”，这既是世间的常态，亦是一种单纯而容易的命运。诚然，个人的才华与际遇仍旧能干系到其完成命令结果的好坏，然而于此一点是无从更改的：不必了解事情的缘由，也不必为其发展背负因果。  
所谓忠诚，不过是因颠沛流离而不能掌握其命运之人，便拱手将之交付到他人手中，美其名曰效忠主君，此乃乱世中最大的谎言。  
这便是光秀与其他家臣的不同之处。若说此为忠诚，那么他生来便不算是忠心之人。凡是皆有顾虑，只为保有自己的志向——这样的性格，倘若仕官于其他任何一位大名，想必都会受到忌惮。唯有信长，哪怕说着“你比久秀更加危险”这样的玩笑之语，却仍然信任他、重用他，甚至因此格外青眼相加。  
这何尝不是一种纵容。  
只因对方能明白——  
不必一人独享上位者的孤独。  
“余将筑起崭新之世，”信长看着光秀，又好像透过他看到了无尽天下，“势必斩去束缚人心的陈旧之物。即使是地狱，余亦欣然前去。”  
先前的失望自然是源于对方的不理解。此时，懂得了对方的懂得之后，那期待便呼之欲出。  
“既然如此，”光秀俯身请命，神色颇为郑重，“攻打比叡山之事，请让我出阵。”  
如果这是不得不为之事——此物横亘于今时今日与我等所期望的太平盛世之间——该斩断的，应当由我亲手而为！  
他望向信长，神情坚定。他明白信长所述与延历寺、与人人向往的佛门为敌的理由，这理由与他心中所想不谋而合。  
信长道：“家臣们无不害怕报应、名声，你为何敢主动请战？”  
光秀答道：“此乃觉悟，亦是感于您知遇之恩，无以为报。”  
——无论通向哪里，我将和您一起去往这条路的尽头。  
“允许汝之所求，”信长听上去十分欣慰。然而，不只是为了先前提到的理由，“唯有你做，等同余亲手而为。”  
话语中的亲厚之意，令人一瞬间有了软弱的冲动。然而，若不能独当一面，如何能互相凭依。  
“是。”光秀领命，站起身来，“按您的命令，即刻整军出阵。”  
行礼后，光秀按剑而出。  
即使是佛门、即使是鬼狱——  
纵此去千难万险，万幸有同途。

这把火，若否将载入史册？  
佛门圣地、百年古刹，青藤蜿蜒的高墙，终究没能挡住乱世的战火。  
“回来了？”  
光秀没有回答，只是沉默地走到他的主君面前，放下剑，摘掉手甲，脱去羽织。  
只有他和信长——或许是为了他的主君，或许是为了自己，希望将衣甲上遍染的血迹和灰烬置于身后。  
可是，又如何能够呢？  
他将衣物全数除去了，不着寸缕地站在那里——一如祭典那夜一般——然而鲜血和余烬的味道仍然挥之不去、呛得刺鼻。  
仿佛是在提醒、是追索——  
他是那样亲手将剑刺入了把守寺门的僧众体内，在众人都踌躇不敢进攻之时。剑锋从僧人的直缀中透出，修行者的身体那么空虚，好像只穿过了世俗的衣物。下一刻，仿佛突然达到了毕生所追寻的无我之相，僧人的身体像鸿毛一样轻飘飘往后倒去。  
——他放出了第一只恶鬼。  
既然在佛堂前破了杀戒，杀一人与杀十人百人又有什么分别？不过是手起刃落，刀锋上呕出一口鲜血——暗红的，溅在僧衣、经幡、书卷上——赤金的，像神佛造像眉宇间的朱痣，由人间最炽烈的颜色画就。  
信长似乎是轻笑了一声。他起身，走到光秀身边，将他的家臣、他的知己、他的同路行人拥入怀中。  
肌肤相贴，他的手在光秀的身体上游移着。  
人死之时，也像这般赤裸的，生不带来死无牵挂。本该将犯下的杀孽都抛弃了，可是信长将唇印在光秀肩上，鼻息埋进颈间，仍然能闻到杀伐的气味，是血、汗与硝烟的味道。  
是连死也无法洗脱的罪业。  
只有信长，贪婪地沉醉其间，这是天下盛宴的开端，他将要品尝的，是至死难逃的忠诚、理想和罪。  
战役方毕，还有多少事情待要处置。更不必说白日昭昭，军帐外人来人往，本不应该如此荒唐行事。  
又或者，事已至此，早已全无常理。又何来应与不应。  
人都是欲望的奴隶，终将臣服。光秀亦不例外。  
他的双手摸索着，攀上主君的颈项，仿佛要将其折断一般，十指收紧。信长默许了他的行为，两指粗鲁地玩弄着胸前硬挺的突起，作为报复。  
令人战栗的快感蹿过，光秀压抑地喘息出声。与此同时，指腹下的血管有力地搏动着，生命是如此的雀跃和欢欣。  
他听见自己朝进攻比叡山的军士们下令：“既然叛军执意不降，那便放火，斩草除根。”  
“你竟敢——！”闻听此言，一旁身受重伤、歪倒在地的僧人，如金刚怒目圆睁，“你们是魔鬼！你的主君是魔王，你亦是魔王麾下的恶鬼！”  
光秀沉默地注视着他，无端地想起于祭典上扮作鬼神的那一夜。  
火焰燃起，僧人扑在一摞经卷上，用肉身阻挡着火舌的侵蚀。口中仍在喃喃不休。  
“你会下地狱的，你们会下地狱的！”  
鬼神便是如此，波澜不惊地注视着一切。只是如今，他已不需要祭典上用过的面具了——他的心早已戴上了名为信长的鬼面。  
背叛旧主、背叛故友、背叛信仰，这是一条无法回头之路。常人不能承担步于其间的苦厄，唯有在此，化身修罗。  
燃烧着的佛像轰然坍塌。  
他挥军下山，身后是业火红莲。  
“你看见了什么？”  
信长的声音沉沉地从耳畔传来，如毒蛇似的低语，引诱着，邀他共舞、邀他堕落。  
“火焰，鲜血，未来——您所想要我看到的一切。”  
光秀低声答道，一边急切地解开了信长的衣物，现在他们终于赤诚以对了。同样是武人，触碰到的肌肉纹理紧致而结实，更重要的是有着灼热的温度。  
仿佛还置身火场，心底却弥漫冰凉。如同病入膏肓之人，身体滚烫，故而觉得世间一切都太过冰凉。  
只能这样迫切地渴望着，另一具身躯的、同样温热的温度——  
他们亲吻着彼此的身体，毋宁说是啃咬。唇齿留下的印记见了血，落在经年冷兵器的亲吻之畔，皆是命里难逃的烙印。  
仿若暗示，信长和光秀终究会带着满身伤痕，世人给予的、天命给予的、彼此给予的，在这条路上一直走下去，直到君临天下或是万劫不复。  
突如其来的闯入带来的是突兀的疼痛，还有随之愈演愈烈的快意。正如人间万事，痛苦与欢愉本是一体双生。  
信长的动作急躁而狂野，攻城略地、大肆征伐。光秀沉默地接受着，更热烈地回应着，仿佛渴饮之人，明知眼前的鸩酒取人性命，却终是放任自己沉沦。任那如烈火烧心的滋味蔓延至四肢百骸，焚身取暖，一晌贪欢。  
“光秀，陪我一起，下地狱吧。”  
信长言语间的吐息炽热温暖，让人呼吸困难。那一双总是吐出刻薄话语的嘴唇，在泪眼朦胧中看上去竟然有些柔软。  
光秀仿佛受到蛊惑似的抬起头，暖热急促的呼吸喷吐在信长的脸上。  
“我心甘情愿。”  
然后，他便被随之而来的无上快感淹没了。身体内部痉挛抽动着，紧紧地渴求着他的主君——  
往前是黑暗，往后是黑暗。  
那便往前行吧。  
至少，还能走在你身边。  
便从此带着清醒，步入无间。


	6. 丛云

在比叡山之战后，信长将近江国滋贺郡五万石的领地分封给光秀。在明智城陷落的十年之后，来自土岐的桔梗之旗再度于城上飘扬。  
依照信长的指示，光秀于琵琶湖沿岸筑起名为坂本之新城，作为自己名义上的居城。不过，依照当时织田军征伐频繁，而光秀又每每在随军出征之列的情形来看，这座城大部分时候都难免沦为一座没有主人的空城。  
因此，坂本城于修建之初，主要是作为一座要塞堡垒存在。修建时的考量，也主要出于战略意义。  
在信长兴味盎然的督造之下，新修的坂本城一跃而成为了天下闻名之城。在修造上极尽宏伟坚固之能事，建成后，此城面临琵琶湖，俯瞰碧波、天守巍峨，其壮观程度甚至超过了信长自己的居城岐阜。  
坂本城竣工后，信长同光秀一起登上天守阁，远眺琵琶湖水波千顷，一望无际。  
楼高风急，扑面而来，却不减信长的兴致。  
“光秀，”他面带感慨而自得的笑意，“你可知道，余为何要你修筑此七层天守？”  
在此之前，从未有过七层天守的先例。此城之高，是当世所罕见。  
光秀颔首道：“您是想以此震慑比叡山延历寺，而且也可以监视琵琶湖上往来船只……”  
“不，不仅如此。”  
信长打断了他。他站在光秀身前，光秀看不见他的神情。  
只听见信长说道：“余要你看的，是更高、更远的东西。”  
光秀脸上浮现出疑惑的神情。  
“起来，”信长未回头，只是说道，“站在余身边。”  
光秀迟疑了片刻，往前一步。  
然而信长说道：“不是身后。我要你和我，并肩而立。“  
“信长大人……”  
他何尝没有想过呢？能够追赶上大步前进的信长，和他并肩而行。  
然而，只是存在于夜深时不为人知的隐梦中而已。  
可是今时今日，信长却亲口这样命令。甚至，转过身，握住光秀的手，将他拉到身旁。  
“天下人看不见，余这双眼所见之物，因此世人皆惧怕余。”信长回过头去，看着烟光水色，唇角微挑，浮起一抹笑意，“是你的话，也许有一天能看见，余所见之物。”  
光秀没有说话，只是轻轻回握了信长的手。耳旁升起一抹淡淡的绯色，但那握住手的力度却和心意一般坚定。  
他们皆是身负罪业之人。  
可是，只要仍然在信长身边，他就依稀仍能看见未来。  
——那个渺茫的、他和信长所一同梦想的未来。  
如琵琶湖的波光一般粼粼灿动。

就在信长所率的军势与浅井、朝仓联军相持不下之时，更加严峻的考验降临了。  
以“风林火山”作为旗语的甲斐之虎武田信玄，结束了与北条氏的战争之后，亦向信长宣战。  
信玄于元龟三年十月，举大军进攻与织田家同盟的德川家。双方于三方原交战，结果德川家康大败。  
意气风发的信玄，于军中写下书状寄给信长，其中言辞十分傲慢。  
“烧杀比叡山乃闻所未闻之恶行，余身在佛门，不能坐而视之。若诚心祈求佛祖原谅，在天下信众面前申斥自己，余可考虑退兵。天台座主沙门信玄。”  
在这封信中，信玄不仅做出了正义之师的旗帜，更是嘲讽信长已然成为佛门之敌，失去了天下人心。  
收到信的信长，不禁对“天台座主沙门信玄”的落款哂笑不已。随即提笔，同样以故作正经的讥嘲口吻回信道：“此实乃不可转圜之事，孤亦无法可想。第六天魔王，信长。”  
接过书信的小姓不小心瞥见了信长的落款，十分吃惊以至于惊呼出声，因而找来了其他家臣们的注意。他立刻向信长跪下请罪，但信长并不在意。  
“余在信中以他化自在天主自居，”信长向众人解释道，“他因此惊讶。”  
信长以十分平静的语气说出，只是眼中有一抹自得之色。似是对想出了一个如此合适的称谓的自己赞赏不已。  
的确，世上哪有比此更为恰当的比喻呢？  
魔王波旬以阻碍悉达多太子成佛而闻名，世人皆以其为佛敌之代称。更何况，掌管着欲界第六天的波旬，以世人的欲念和乐趣为娱，享受他人沉溺欲望之苦乐，故被称为他化自在天。  
与冷眼娱戏人间的信长何其相似。  
然而，家臣们闻言，不免大惊失色。在他们看来，如此疯癫狂悖之行径，只会为他们的主君带来生前的非议和身后的报应。  
一片惊诧和劝阻之声中，信长放声大笑。  
不过是为了这个绝妙的把戏，获得了片刻的自娱。可在他人眼中，信长口出对神佛不敬之语，甚至因此大笑，实在是荒诞悖乱，令人胆战心惊。  
从此，织田家的主君在世人眼中，显得愈发离经叛道、冷酷暴戾。就连跟随信长的家臣们，看待他的眼光也从敬仰变成了畏惧。  
只是信长并不在乎——只要仍然为他所用，畏惧亦能作为震慑天下的武器，而声名不过是枷锁和妨碍。

元龟四年三月，在武田家之后，一名令人意想不到的新成员加入了讨伐信长的包围网。  
此人便是信长所拥立的将军足利义昭。  
义昭的举兵，可以说是在情理之中、意料之外。连信长都不禁惊讶，随即冷笑道：“那位胆小如鼠的将军，也想要加入反抗余的洪流之中吗。来得正好。”  
“您为何如此说？”  
信长眸光一闪，显然是成竹在胸。  
“如今余四面受敌，正需要一个可一战而定的突破口，提振士气，向天下昭告余之雄心。”  
而此时，京中，义昭正在召见将军的直臣，慷慨激昂地向他们演说着讨伐信长的理由。  
家臣中沉默了片刻，细川藤孝说道：“昔年您在京中出家，若非信长公率兵上洛，您才坐上了将军之位。之后，信长公也一直保护着我等，还为您修缮了二条御所。您如今当真要如此做吗？”  
“岂有如此大逆不道之言！”义昭恼羞成怒，满面通红，“本将军本就是名正言顺的天下之主，然而信长却多次对寡人不敬！”  
闻此，细川藤孝哑口无言。  
如今面前的这位将军，和当时自兴福寺走出的觉庆法师，已是判若两人。一开始，尽管义昭就对信长心存芥蒂，至少还有一两分真诚的感激和敬意。  
寺庙内的修行生活并未教会义昭，伴随欲望而来的总是苦难。一回到世俗的怀抱，成为名义上最有实权的世俗领袖，他的双眼便被权力和地位所蒙蔽了。  
即使曾经一无所有，也难以学会安贫乐道。人类贪婪的本性，在义昭身上显露无疑。  
面对家臣们令人难堪的沉默，义昭大声说道：“如今织田信长大难临头，正是我等光复幕府权威的大好时机！只要传令武田家，武田信玄一定会上洛保护本将军！”  
正是这样——哪怕不满于信长的作为，也不过是在信长的庇护下苟且偷生，敢怒而不敢言。真正的原因不过是因为如今信长四面楚歌，织田家风雨飘摇，便立刻想要投靠更加强大的庇护者。  
本圀寺之乱时，细川藤孝所率的奉公众曾愿为将军赴死。  
然而，先背叛了这份忠诚的，却是将军本人。他亲手将天下为“将军”二字而来的忠心推开，令身边最亲近的家臣也不禁心寒。  
如此自私而又浅见的主君，细川藤孝不禁想起了昔年离开的友人，比他更清醒，也更果断。  
想必你正是看清了这样的将军，才选择出仕织田家吧，光秀。  
我也想像你一样，终于为自己，亲手择一条前途啊。  
他望向喋喋不休的义昭，心中慢慢打定了主意。

义昭向信长宣战后不过十数日，织田军便以迅雷不及掩耳之势从岐阜向京都进军。  
其间，足利家的家臣细川藤孝等人纷纷降于信长，受到信长的重用。摄津等地的豪族亦倒戈投向信长，一时间，足利义昭反而陷入了孤立的境地。  
与信长发兵京都同时传来的，是来自武田家的噩耗。  
天意弄人，意图上洛的信玄在三河一病不起，武田军已决意中止进军。  
消息传至京都，义昭大惊失色。想要召人商议，却发现身边已无可用的心腹之人。正一筹莫展之际，隐约听见殿外传来惊惶的叫喊。  
“失火了！失火了！”  
“是上京区方向！”  
义昭急奔出殿，熊熊火光映红了他恐惧的双眼。  
已包围了京城的信长，正欣赏着眼前的景色。自武田家退军的消息传来，信长的心情便一直颇为愉悦。  
而义昭的挣扎，正是绝妙的锦上添花。  
虽然，对于火烧上京区的举措，家臣们中有一些反对的声音。然而，信长不过嗤之以鼻。  
与同盟反目，与信仰违背，与朝廷决裂——每走一步，身后的人就动摇一分。  
与天下为敌，是令人恐惧之事，此乃人之常情。  
然而信长的心中只有进取的锐意，世途再险，半步不退。要创造出崭新的世界，就要有与天下为敌的觉悟。  
四月七日，走投无路的义昭在天皇的中介下，向信长投降。这场将军向自己名义上的家臣举兵的闹剧，至此暂且结束。  
织田军入驻京城，信长带剑上殿，心灰意冷、面如土色的义昭哪里敢有半点异议。  
甚至不惜低头向信长致歉。  
“实乃听信小人不实之言，是一场误会荒唐……”  
额角冒出豆大的汗珠，义昭抬头看向信长。落入眼中的，是他最憎恶也最恐惧的，信长似笑非笑的神情。  
义昭复又低下头去，厌恨在心中酝酿，然而面上只是一副战战兢兢的模样。  
半晌，似是欣赏够了将军畏缩的形象，信长的声音终于传来。  
“余原谅你。”  
令人捉摸不透的语气。  
说罢，信长大笑着，拂袖而去。  
目睹这一幕的织田家臣们纷纷小声抽气。  
先是火烧京都，又威胁将军，如今更对将军说出如此轻蔑之语，信长的作为越来越叫人感到害怕。  
身后，义昭紧紧地攥紧了拳头，仿佛要将名为织田信长之人扼死在掌中，双目喷射出憎恨的火焰，灼烫而肮脏。  
信长将此一切洞察眼底。  
当世恐惧，万代非议，从未在他心中占据毫厘。  
只要这双手，能牢牢抓住想要的东西。  
只要——  
信长瞥向一旁，作为随从的光秀安静地走在他身后。  
他本是公家之人，此回入京，却比谁都更沉着冷静。  
信长勾唇一笑。  
——只要世间还有人一直懂得。

然而，仅数月后，义昭的复仇之火再度熊熊燃起。  
仇恨和野心又一次战胜了恐惧，元龟四年七月，足利义昭再度向织田家宣战。  
消息传来时，信长正在谋划与一向宗的作战。听闻义昭再度举兵，他的眉眼渐转森冷，神情中是不亚于义昭的厌恶之色。  
“余已经原谅一次，”信长缓缓说道，令人不寒而栗，“看来，这并非解决问题之道。”  
这一次，义昭选择了在奉公众的护送下逃离京都，前往近臣真木岛昭光的居城槇岛城，并占据地势举兵，企图凭借河堑之利顽抗。  
结果，信长果断地亲率大军出击，不日便包围了槇岛城。  
而义昭一心渴盼的武田家援军，却依然踪影全无。  
义昭想要依靠地利，然而信长只是轻蔑地下令。  
“十而围之。”  
义昭赖以为生的所谓地利，就此被信长轻而易举地化解了。  
槇岛城被围困近半月后，城内军心涣散、人心惶惶，而且粮草、军械不济，这时信长才下达了攻城的命令。  
空有雄心壮志的义昭，始终不曾明白，没有才干支持的野心只能沦为笑柄，正如无人拥戴的将军不过是个徒有虚名的空壳。  
在信长的军威之前，槇岛城不堪一击。  
穷途末路的义昭，再度向信长请降。  
卑躬屈膝，说着最谦卑的话语，实在是诠释乱世中主从颠倒的绝佳图景。  
然而信长说道：“竟然以为余会再一次宽恕如此愚妄的错误吗？”  
他的脸上带着冰冷的笑意，他甚至还在向将军行礼——  
可是说出的话，却断送义昭的希冀。  
惊慌失措的将军，口不择言地提出：“我把嫡子义寻送给您当作人质，信长公，请您——”  
信长以一种混杂着怜悯和不屑的眼神注视着义昭。  
在这目光的烧灼下，义昭的脸色从灰白变得通红，他的眼中开始透露出疯狂的神色。  
“织田信长！你可是寡人的家臣，寡人如此恳求——”  
“不属于你的，你拥有得够久了，义昭公。”  
信长微笑着说道。  
闻言，义昭心中的恐惧达到了极点。不可能，无论如何，只要自己仍然有着将军的名头，哪怕是顾忌着天下物议，也一定，一定可以——  
信长站起了身。  
那是他最后一次向人行礼。不是出于尊敬，而是为了嘲讽，为了与身为人臣的过去告别。  
信长从义昭身上移开了目光。  
他已经不值得被注视了，这天下还有更加吸引人的物事。  
“孤，”信长一字一顿地说道，“所要创造的天下，没有你的位置。”  
周围的家臣们瞠目结舌，而信长踌躇满志。  
这只是一个开始，通向他所渴望的一切。  
家臣之中，光秀率先回过神来。  
自跟随信长，这一天，便是迟早之事。  
信长的野心，不会被名位束缚。  
他向信长行礼，声音沉稳，眼中却有和信长一样的热诚。  
“信长大人，从今您便是执掌此天下之人。”  
天下人。  
调停大名之间的纷争，以武力支配地方。  
此三字意为天下布武之梦，将如车轮般倾轧世间。

元龟四年七月廿八日，信长将义昭放逐出京，严令其终身不得返回京都。  
不过，信长并未废除义昭作为将军的名分。或许，这天下有无将军、乃至于将军究竟是何人担任，对信长而言并没有不同。  
由于此剧变，正亲町天皇认定应当于此时更改年号。  
比起对义昭的不敬，信长做出非常尊敬正亲町天皇的姿态。天皇也屡屡向信长示好，之前几次都曾在织田家陷入困境时，发出敕令要求织田家的敌人与之暂时和谈。  
此次亦不例外。正亲町天皇传书给信长，语气友善而不乏谨慎地与其商讨更改年号之事。  
光秀因军情面见信长之时，信长正在思考此事。  
他正随意地坐在义昭的御所书房之内，把玩着一只毛笔，随性的模样，和从前的主人留下的整整齐齐的陈设格格不入。  
“信长大人，”光秀低声开口，书房内外很安静，信长屏退了侍奉的小姓们，“刚才接到消息，信玄公在军中病故了。”  
信长手上的动作停顿了一下。  
“武田军一直驻足不前，原来如此。想要隐瞒信玄的死讯，以免立刻遭受攻击吗。”  
“目前武田军已经退兵。”  
信长颔首，表示知道了。  
“可惜，”他放下了手中把玩的笔，“信玄是个优秀的军略家，从此，天下又少了一个有趣之人。”  
他似乎是真诚地在为信玄感慨。  
昔年甲斐、越后，于川中岛龙争虎斗。  
如今虎去龙存，仿佛一个时代落幕。  
“听说，”光秀道，“信玄公是在强行上洛途中病逝。”  
“是吗。”信长轻声哼笑，“离完成野心只差一步，想必世人都为其遗憾不已。”  
“您不这样想吗？”  
“人生五十年，岂能没有缺憾？”信长以一抹玄妙的笑意说道，“世事若不尽如人意，亦无妨。”  
光秀看了看信长，似乎很轻微地笑了。  
“您的这份豁达，令人耳目一新。”  
让不知情的旁人看来，信长的这番言论，不免与他视若珍宝的野心相互矛盾。  
一个人，如何能够一面做着震惊天下的大梦，宁肯赔上一切也要去获取，却又说出“世事若不尽如人意，亦无妨”之语？  
然而信长即是如此。他的豁达与坚持那么矛盾，只因他并不在乎事情的结局，只要生命的欲望在其间得到了满足。  
那是睥睨世情的桀骜，此天地间罕有。生当得志有千欢，只此为值得信长所汲汲追求之物。

“对了，”信长轻点着眼前的白纸，“听说你擅长书道。过来。”  
他指了指书案上的笔纸。  
光秀颔首，走到信长面前——然后又在信长不满意的眼光示意之下，走到他旁边坐下，面对着书案和备好的纸笔。  
他抬头望向信长，问道：“您想让我写什么？”  
这个距离实在有些近。他似乎能看清他的主君鸦羽一般的眼睫，掩藏着令人琢磨不透的神色。  
在世人眼中，如同结霜一般冰冷的。实际上，却为他那被称作魔王的主君平添了一抹慑人心魄的俊美。  
“两个字，”信长开口，光秀连忙收回神思，“第一个字为‘天下’之‘天’。”  
不知道信长又想出了怎样的把戏？  
光秀不乏无奈地拿起笔，认真地执行起信长心血来潮的命令。  
墨迹浸透纸背，蚕头燕尾，庄重而不失温美。  
“哼，”信长端详着落成的天字，轻笑道，“果然如传闻所说。”  
“您过奖了。”  
“这下面，”信长指着纸上空白的一半，“乃‘匡正’之‘正’。”  
光秀心念一动，依言落笔。  
天正——那么朴素直率的两个字，是信长所想。  
那迷惑世人的复杂面具之后，是率性到单纯的灵魂。正如魔佛生于没有善恶之分的混沌，也因此比谁都要贴近人的本能。  
墨迹郑重地描出山与河，起落间呼吸交闻。  
信长靠得太近——就在光秀察觉的那一刻，忽然被抓住了手腕。  
伴随着一声低呼，最后一横在纸上歪扭一瞬，旋即张狂地飞起——  
不知为何，光秀心底蓦然一沉。  
他想起方才谈论信玄，在只差一步时功亏一篑，那纸上的败笔莫名地令人感到不祥。  
突如其来的沉重思绪，令光秀几乎没有注意到，信长以怀抱的姿势，握住了他拿笔的手。  
“‘月于丛云花于风’，此即是余所说的缺憾之美。”  
低沉的笑声在耳边回响，得逞的信长并未注意到光秀的异样。  
如果可以，我更希望您能平安顺遂、心愿达成。而非如十五之月，却被群云遮蔽；或是花开正盛，却被风吹散落。  
他没有说出口，只是闭上了眼睛。  
只是他的主君拿家臣开的又一个玩笑而已——  
光秀将纸和笔扔在一旁，靠着信长，破天荒地容许了这一时半刻的沉迷。  
片刻后，信长忽然说道：“那么，为何每次给余的书状中，署名却如此不经意呢？”  
不知道信长此问何意，光秀睁开眼，向后退了半步，解释道：“军情紧急，在下只是想将书状尽快递到您手中，并没有——”  
并不只是如此，他心中的声音忽然响起，一开始侍奉信长的时候，他是那样小心谨慎，将书信工整地写就之后，检查数遍才着人送出。  
从什么时候起，给信长写信，将那些紧急的、重要的、琐碎的事情，好与不好的消息，把迈向他的天下之梦的每一步，都写进书状里，已经变成一件和呼吸饮食一样自然的事情了？  
这个问题突兀地出现，令光秀一时忘记了原本要解释的言辞。  
可是，信长只是眼中闪过一丝精明之色，随即诙笑道：“余已经好几次看成‘秃’字了。”  
“——信长大人！”  
光秀气恼地喊道。  
说来说去，结果只是想要以此取笑吗？而且，还是如此不入流的玩笑——  
然而信长哈哈大笑。  
“上次余说起时，胜家在侧，他久不见你，还以为你近来头发掉落，变成秃子——“  
“请您不要再说了！”  
结果，在光秀拿着信长给天皇的、议定年号为“天正”的文书，顺道带给负责传递书信的文吏时，他已将那片刻的不安抛诸脑后。  
时为天正元年，历史的车轮滚滚前行。

义昭失势，武田退兵，被反织田家的势力包围的危机暂时解除，紧绷的心情得到了片刻舒缓之机。  
夏天快要过去的时候，光秀随信长率军返回了岐阜。似乎是由于与这座城阔别多日，信长甫一得空，就召来了光秀和最近常常侍奉在侧的秀吉。  
就在二人以为信长有急迫命令要传达时，这位出人意料的主君却说出了“想要去城下町游览”之语。  
结果，在习以为常的光秀半真半假、言不由衷的劝阻，和大吃一惊的秀吉醒过神来的立刻附和之后，三人可以说是鬼鬼祟祟地溜出了城主府，信步往城下町的市集走去。  
自然的，此行的第一站是街边热闹非凡的酒馆。  
“啊，我可是很久没有来过了！”秀吉惊叹地看着进进出出的人群，露出了怀念的模样，“当初刚刚仕官于信长大人的时候，因为穷困，常常都会来这里寻找可以赚取钱财的依赖事……”  
信长轻轻地哼笑了一声。  
“信长大人，您可别小看我，我可是做了很多厉害的事情呢！”秀吉用一本正经地模样回忆着，“像是帮人搬运货品、寻找失物，还有讨伐附近的小偷——”  
秀吉的喋喋不休实在使人忍俊不禁。  
“秀吉殿下，”光秀打趣道，“从前的生活——您很怀念吗？”  
没想到秀吉坚决地摇了摇头。  
“虽然啊，那个时候，除了下一顿怎样填饱肚子以外，没有任何事需要担心，可是我更喜欢现在，”他低头看了看自己的双手，“每一刻我都能感受到，这双手，正在为天下人做着什么。”  
光秀微笑道：“秀吉大人有一颗赤子之心呢。”  
“您过奖啦。”秀吉不好意思地挠了挠头，像是转移话题一样突然说道，“说起来，这座城也变了很多呢！我在酒馆做事的时候，人人都惶恐不安，来去匆匆，街上也没有什么店铺。可是现在不一样了，到处都是繁忙但欢笑着的人们呢。”  
“多亏了信长大人的乐市乐座之策，”光秀看着一旁似乎正在自顾自品尝着茶点的信长，感慨地说道，“这座城很快地活泛起来了呢。”  
信长听闻此言，只是勾了勾嘴角。  
他们坐在酒馆门口的几凳上，面前的人群来来往往。光秀端着一杯茶，目光不经意地被信长吸引了。  
信长脸上挂着笑容，漆黑的双瞳中有小小的光在跳动。他注视着人们忙碌着、谈笑着，从街的这头到那头，以好像得志、餍足的神情。  
无论天下人再怎么非议，信长治下的岐阜城正在成为一座最富庶、安逸之地，是无可争议之事。  
因不在其他家臣们面前，而暂时取下了魔王假面的信长，也不过是一个会为了自己所改变、所创造的事物而欢喜之人。  
倒不是说信长有多爱护民众，只不过置身此间，哪怕明知道和眼前的这些平凡民众之间有着不可跨越的沟壑，却仍然鲜明地感觉到，自己在这世间真真切切地活着。  
对信长来说，无疑是一种极大的满足。  
“信长大人，”光秀轻声说道，“如秀吉大人所说，您给了家臣和领民们一个机会——一个用自己的双手改变命运的机会。这是难能可贵的慈心。”  
“是吗。”  
信长轻笑了一声，不置可否。。  
他们又坐了一会儿，看着人流熙攘，直到三只茶杯都见了底。  
“对了信长大人，”秀吉一拍脑门，像是想起了什么似的，“听说了吗？前面好像开了一家专卖南蛮物的商店，是两个外国人在经营呢！”  
信长的眼睛亮了亮。  
“走，去看看。”

秀吉所说的那家店铺十分惹眼。  
虽然整条街上的商铺都有顾客络绎不绝，然而没有哪一家能够比得上秀吉所指的南蛮物品店热闹忙碌。  
“没想到，人们竟然竞相观览舶来品。”  
光秀不无惊讶地感叹道。  
然而秀吉却说：“说起来，这还是信长大人带来的潮流呢！”  
“说起来，”光秀道，“对新奇之物好奇，原本是人的天性。”  
“只可惜，”信长道，“世人自诩聪明，只会因循守旧，漠视熟悉之物，恐惧未知之事。”  
信长一边说着，一边拿起手边的物件把玩。  
秀吉凑上来道：“咦，这是什么？”  
“这个东西叫做‘望远镜’，可以用来看清远处的东西……”  
好不容易从人群中挣脱出来的商人连忙解释道。  
“先前得到过一架……”  
面对秀吉的热情，信长熟练地展示着操作方法。  
“哇，真的看见了——”不一会儿，秀吉大呼小叫了起来，“这么说，以后可以从天守阁上面看见城下町的美女了——”  
“天守阁？”商人诚惶诚恐地说道，“原来您是住在城里的大人——那个，美女——”  
信长和光秀都笑了起来。  
秀吉付完钱，正在把望远镜往身上揣的时候，信长的目光落在一旁的某种纺织物上。  
“这是什么？”  
信长饶有兴致地问。  
“这是‘拉夫’，也就是轮状的装饰皱领。”  
商人一边说着，一边习惯性地拿起裥领想要演示——然后才想起眼前的这位大人似乎身份非同一般，深恐冒犯，抬起的手尴尬地悬在空中——  
但信长只是随手接了过来，左右看看，就戴在了脖子上。  
套在原本的浴衣外面，十分的不伦不类。  
光秀和秀吉忍笑非常辛苦，更不必说来来往往的行人纷纷侧目，身后甚至有人指指点点。  
“如何？”  
信长得意地问道。  
光秀和秀吉面面相觑，互相推让了半晌，光秀才小声说道：“很有……主公青年时代的风范。”  
“尾张大傻瓜”简直呼之欲出。  
然而信长毫不在意，心满意足地付了钱。就在三人打算离开之际，秀吉忽然注意到一旁聚集的人群。  
“那边……是在说什么呢？”  
人群——毋宁说是年轻美貌的小姐们，聚集在商人身边。  
秀吉伸长了脖子，才好不容易听到那些娇俏的笑声中传来的只言片语。  
“……花语，也就是说，在西国的人们互赠花卉的时候，每种花都有不同的含义……”  
信长挑了挑眉毛，竟然也停住了脚步，侧头倾听着。  
“……比如，玫瑰代表的是浪漫、希望和激情四溢的爱，而百合则是庄严、纯洁与高贵之爱……”  
秀吉忽然插嘴道：“那么，桐花呢？”  
信长意味深长地看了他一眼。秀吉摊了摊手，小声解释：“上次那位公主送给在下——”  
“——桐花，在恋情中是情窦初开之意，除此之外，也有盛极一时、却骤然春尽夏至的含义。”  
只听进去前半句的秀吉喜上眉梢。  
信长忽然开口。  
“桔梗——是否有什么特别的含义？”  
结果，这一天，满载而归的信长除了一大堆令人眼花缭乱的南蛮物之外，还得到了一个意想不到的回答。  
“永恒不变的心和已然绝望的爱——这是人间最悲伤的恋情。”


End file.
